Luck
by NinjaStar96
Summary: A boy survives the outbreak of Squirrel City and is trained and protected from the government by Leon S. Kennedy and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Outbreak Hi my name is Mike Log, I am 14 years old, and I live in Squirrel City. I live with my step-dad Jake, I live with him cause my mom died from cancer, and my dad... well he's a nobody. I was riding the bus home from school happy that the weekend was here. The bus stop at my house and I got off the bus. I was beginning to walk to my house until my neighbor's kid Kyle came to say hi to me.

Kyle: Hey Mike!

I looked at Kyle and I saw him skating.

Me (Mike): Hey Kyle how are you doing?  
>Kyle: Fine! Check it out I can skate backwards.<p>

Kyle began skating backwards without hesitation, I was really impressed that he was getting better.  
>Me (Mike): Great job buddie! Your getting really better. I'm gonna go home alright? I'll see you later say hi to your mom and dad for me.<br>Kyle: Okay bye!

I walked into the house, put my stuff up and went into my room to play video games. It was going to be sometime till Jake got home. A few hours later I heard the front door opened and closed. I knew that meant Jake was home.

Jake: Mike! I'm home!

When I heard his voice I got out of my room and ran downstairs. I saw him by the door holding two pizza boxes.  
>Me (Mike): Hey Jake. How was work?<br>Jake: Fine! Help me will you?

I took one of the pizza boxes and we walked to the table. We ate our pizza and began talking.  
>Jake: So how was school?<br>Me (Mike): Fine. At history class we learned about the destruction of Raccoon City.  
>Jake: Ah, I remember that I saw that on the news. That happened a long time ago, they said there was somekind of outbreak disease.<br>Me (Mike): Oh. So what did you do at work? Jake: Well this is gonna be gross. We had a man that camed in with bites on his arm, leg, and neck. And they appear to come from a human.  
>Jake works at the hospital as a nurse.<br>Me (Mike): Nasty!  
>After that Jake and I were done eating. Jake went into the living room to watch tv and I went into my room to watch Dawn of the Dead. I love horror movies but mostly I like the zombie movies, especially the video watching the movie I went to sleep. The next morning came when I woke up I went to the use the bathroom, after I got out of the bathroom I saw a small person down the hallway. The person walked up and what I saw was Kyle. The part of his lip and skin were missing and all I saw were his teeth. Terrified I grabbed Kyle's arm and ran to Jake's room.<br>Me (Mike): Jake! Jake! Jake!  
>Jake woke up looked at me.<br>Jake: What is it?  
>Me (Mike): It's Kyle look at him.<br>Jake looked at him and his eyes bulged out. He pushed me gently aside and looked at Kyle.  
>Jake: Mike call 91-<br>Jake was going to say that until Kyle bit him on the neck. He screamed in agony as Kyle's teeth were in flesh. I tried pulling Kyle off him.  
>Me: KYLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF HIM!<br>I push Kyle off of Jake and threw him out of the room. Kyle got back up began walking slowly back to us. I closed the door and locked it, I had to deal with Kyle later cause right now I had to stop the Jake from bleeding. He fell down on the bed I took the pillow case off of a pillow and put it around his neck.  
>Me: Jake hold on to it I'm gonna call the paramedics.<br>I ran to the phone and dialed 911. I waited for someone to pick up instead it said Sorry the phone is out of service.  
>Me: NO NO NO NO!<br>I tried calling again until I turned around and saw Jake standing up.

Me: Jake?

He turned around and looked at me and then he grabbed around the neck trying to bite me.

Me: JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

I grabbed a pen and stabbed him in the neck. He fell back down over the bed. I looked at him and I was even more shock that he got back up. And that is when I relize that he was a zombie. I grabbed Jake's car keys from his night stand and ran to his bathroom. I closed the door and fell down into the tub.  
>I got back up and went to open the window until I heard pounding on the door. I looked at the door and Jake punched a hole through the door. I opened the window and tried to get out until Jake grabbed my foot. I kicked him in his faced and he let go of my foot, then I fell out of the window landing my back on the grass. I got up and ran to the car until I saw my neighbor Jeff holding a gun.<p>

Me: Jeff!

Jeff heard me and looked at me then he pointed the gun at me.

Jeff: STAY BACK MIKE!

Me: Jeff what in the world is going on?

Jeff: I said stay back.

He walked closer to me to the road until a police car hit him. I watched in agony at the hole neighborhood. I heard screams, fires, gunshots, and explosions.  
>I turned around and saw Jake outside. I went into the car fast and tried the keys the ignition. Jake climbed onto the car and punched the windshield showing a large crack. I started the car and reversed it Jake fell out of the car. I started driving around the neighborhood shocked at what I saw. Everything I saw was a nightmare. Zombies were everyone including people running away from them. I had to get to a safeplace and quick and I know just where to go.<br>The Police Department 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Surviving and Getting out of the City

I had to get to the police station it was the only safest place with guns, shelter, and food. Also, one of Jake's friends are there. His name is Jack, he taught me how to fire a gun. Soon I was at the police station I decided to go the back just in case any zombies were here. I entered the police station and it was empty and quiet.

Me: Hellooooooooo! Is anybody in here? Jack are you in here?

I didn't get any response so I went and look around for any weapons and food. I was walking in the hallway till I heard lips smacking. I couldn't tell where it camed from until I saw something fall down from the ceiling. So I looked up and saw in terror. There was a monster that looked like it had inside out skin. It dropped down onto the floor and it started walking towards me. I started running away from it and it was chasing after me. While I was running I felt something grabbed my leg and tripped. I looked at my leg and there was something pink around it, I looked at the creature and I realized that it grabbed me with it's tongue. I looked up and saw a fire estinguisher, I tooked the fire estinguisher and smashed it on the creature's tongue. The creature roar in pain and let go of me. I ran as fast as I can and ran into a room. I shut the door and barricaded it. I had no idea what I was going t to do until I heard a groan. I turned around and saw Jack. He was sitting and leaning on the wall, I ran over to him.

Me: Jack are you alright?

Jack: M-Mike is that you?

Me: Yes it's me.

Jack: What are you doing here it's dangerous, and where's Jake?

Me: Jake's... Jake's dead. This was the only place I could go.

Jack: Oh crap. Okay listen kid I don't want you staying here. It's too dangerous. The safest place to go is at the science center. You know the subway that is connected to the center?

Me: Yeah.

Jack: Go there, the railroad will lead you out of the city.

Me: Alright let's get you up.

Jack: No. I'm seriously hurt I won't make it.

Me: I can't just leave you here, I won't be safe without you.

Jack: It's okay. I have weapons on that table over there. There's a backpack full of food and supplies.

Me: No I'm not leaving you.

Jack: Kid, it's okay I'll be out of my misery soon anyway.

Me: No.

Jack: Listen. To kill these things-

Me: I know shoot them in the head, I've seen the movies.

Jack's breathing began to get slow, I knew he wasn't gonna be alive much longer.

Jack: By the way, If you get to the science center and get to the subway, once you get to the subway follow the tracks.

Me: Okay.

Jack: Your... A... g-g-good... kid.

Jack stopped breathing, and then I knew he was dead. I closed my eyes and sighed, my eyes began to tear up but I shook the tears away. I got up and grabbed the weapons on the table and the backpack of supplies. I had a handgun, machinegun, rifle, shotgun, and a magnum. I got all the ammunition and also a knife. I was fully loaded, I walked out of the room and saw one of those creatures. It looked at me and ran towards me, I got out my shotgun and shot it. It was dead, I encountered zombies, and creatures while walking out of the police station. Soon I was out of the police station and began heading towards the science center. I began running over there, I saw some zombies but I decided to run past them since they were slow, and to save ammunition. Soon I saw the science center and began walking to it. As soon as I was close I heard growling I turned around and saw two zombie dogs. I got out my rifle, but as soon as I began to aim at the zombie dog ran towards me and jumped on me. It was biting the rifle, I was struggling so hard not to get bit, so I got out my knife and stabbed in the head. I pushed it off me and saw the other dog running towards me. I got out my handgun and aim at it's head. As soon as it got close I shot it in the head

I got up and put my handgun in my holster. I left the rifle cause I knew it was already broken. I walked inside the science center and began looking for the railroad. I never been to the science center so I had to look around. I looked after room, after room. I walked into this one room and looked around until I saw something interesting. I saw a vile filled with some kind of purple liquid with some stuff floating in it that made it look like a lava lamp. I picked it up and looked at it until I heard.

Man: FREEZE!

I turned around and saw a man in a uniform, wearing a gas mask. He was pointing a gun at me, and he had some kind of white and red pattern symbol on his chest.

Me: Don't shoot I'm human. I just need help finding the subway.

Man: I want you to drop the vial on the counter carefully.

I did what he told me to do.

Me: Alright I did what you ask. Now can you tell me where the subway is?

I began to move slowly

Man: I SAID DON'T MOVE!

He took out his radio and began.

Man: Alpha team I found the vial. Just have to deal with this witness and then get the heck out of here before Squirrel City is in ashes.

Me: What do you mean by that? Are you saying Squirrel City is gonna get blown to bits. And what do you mean deal with me?

The man aimed his weapon at me again.

Man: Sorry kid have to do it.

Me: ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME? Please don't!

The man was about to shoot until an arm shot out and grabbed his neck. It was some kind of a metal person in a trench coat. The man was struggling until the metal man broked his neck. The metal man dropped the dead man onto the floor and looked at me. He began walking towards I thought he was going to safe me until he raised his fist. I dodged just in time when the metal man brought his fist down leaving a hole. I took out my machine gun and started shooting at it but it didn't had any affect on it. I took the vial with me just in case and ran out of the room. I knew that I had to find the subway tunnels right now before that thing gets me. I finally found the subway, I went into a subway until a large hand shot out and grabbed my neck. I realized it was the metal man and he began choking me. I struggled hard but couldn't get out of his grip, so I grabbed my magnum and shot him in the head until the clip was empty.  
>The man let go of me and started putting his hands on his head.<p>

I saw a subway train moving I began to run at the train and jumped on it. I sat inside the train, and decided to enjoy the ride. I began to see light in the tunnel and saw it was the exit out of the city. I smiled until the train stop and said SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN T-MINUS 5 SECONDS. When I heard that I ran out of the train and darted for the exit. When it said there was 3 seconds left I ran faster, and once I was near the exit, I jumped avoiding the blast just in time. I land on the ground hard, I got up and looked at the tunnel, there was smoke coming out of it.

I looked at the other way the tracks were leading to. I started to follow the tracks realizing that I had survive this nightmare.

Hey guys hoped you enjoy this story so far. This is my very first time I've done this so if you read this please send reviews. I'll tried to get Ch.3 in here soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The Attack

I was still following the tracks hoping to find a city. I think I have been walking for about a couple of hours. I was still thinking the vial and the man that tried to kill me. I was wondering what was that stuff and why that man wanted to kill me for it. But that would have to wait I had to keep following the tracks and find another city hopfully that isn't runned by the undead.

I walked for about another hour until I was beginning to see something ahead. It was a city, I began running towards it. As I was about to enter the city a bunch of guys came out with guns. I stopped and held my hands up in the air.

Me: Don't shoot!

A man came up closely and asked me,

Man: Are you one of them?

Me: NO!

Man: Have you been bitten?

Me: No I'm not infected so please don't shoot.

The man lowered his weapon and motioned the other men to lowered their weapons.

Man: Alright come with me.

I walked with the men and he took me to some military camp. He led me to a tent, he pulled out a container.

Man: Alright I want you to put your weapons and backpack in this container.

I put all my stuff in the container, the man walked out of the tent. Then a man who had a red cross on his uniform came in.

Man: I have to examine you just in case you got bitten, sorry my orders.

Me: Okay.

The man examined my body to check any bites on me, but didn't see any of them. He told me that I was cleaned and told me I would have to spend the night here just to be safe if it was airborne. After that night they knew I wasn't so they had to talk to me. I was in the room with a man.

Man: Hello son, it seems you haven't been infected so your free to go. Here's your backpack, we took your weapons since we know you won't be needing them.

He gave me back my backpack.

Man: Can you tell me what happened at Squirrel City.

I told the man everything what happened, but I left out the man and the vial I had. After I told him what happened he told me that they would let me live in an apartment until they would figure out what to do with me. They gave me a cellphone if I wanted to call anyone. A few days later I was I was at the apartment sitting on the couch observing the vial, and thinking outloud about it.

Me: What in the world is this? Whatever this is that man really wanted it, but why? But the most important part is what am I going to do with this?

I put the vial back in my bag, and walked back on the couch. I turned the tv on and watched it until I heard tire screeching outside. I got off the couch and walked to the window. There were two large trucks, and men in heavy uniform and guns walking into the building I was in.

Me: Looks like somebody is gonna be in trouble.

But then something confused me I realized on the men's uniform and on one of the trucks had the same symbol like the man had back in Squirrel City.

Me: What in the world, that's the same symbol that man had on back at Squirrel City. WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?

I began to get scared and nervous, I jumped when I heard my cellphone ringing. I walked slowly to my cellphone and answered it.

Me: H-Hello?

Man: Is this Mike Log?

Me: Yes. Who is this?

Man: That doesn't matter now I believe you have something that belongs to me.

Me: I have know idea what your talking about.

Man: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!

Me: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT IT! AND I WON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD UNTIL YOU TELL YOUR NAME!

Man: My name is Wesker, if that makes you feel better. I'm talking about the TGLPM virus.

Me: Yeah seriously whatever your talking about I don't have it with me. I believe your mistaken.

Wesker: Aaah but I saw you on the cameras, don't you remember that vial you picked up and that man who was going to kill you in the science center?

When he said that, that's when I knew he was talking about what happen at the science center. I began to feel scared, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and went back into my room.

Me: Um. Is that what your talking about?

Wesker: Oh don't worry my men are going to get the virus from you and kill you.

Me: KILL ME? FORGET IT IM OUT OF HERE!

I hunged up the cell phone and went to get my back pack. By the time I got my back pack I heard an explosion in the kitchen. Five men with machine guns camed in and saw me I flipped the coffee table over and took cover. The men started shooting at me, I had to think of a plan and get out of here fast once they stopped shooting, and hearing them reloading their weapons I through my phone in the air, and they started shooting at it. Once they started shooting at it I made a run for it to the stairs. I ran up the stairs and went to the next floor until a man grabbed. I stabbed the knife through his hand, and he screamed in agony. I kicked him down the stairs toward the others, slowing them down, one of them shot their weapons at me and hit me in the arm. I flinched and looked at my arm, it didn't go through my arm but it stilled hurt. I ran into my room and barricaded the door. I knew it wasn't going to last very long I saw the window and decided to use the fire escape. I opened the window and got on the fire escape I was about to climb down until I saw more of those guys, walking down there would probably get me killed. I heard the door pound in the room and looked at it. They were almost in, I had no choiced but to go up. I walked up the fire escape and went onto the roof top. I looked for another way to escape but there wasn't, that's when I heard one of the men's voice.

Man: Check the rooftop he's probably up there .

I looked around and saw another building that I might be able to make a jump for it. I had no choice but to go for it, I took a few steps back and ran toward the building and jumped. I made it to the roof I was on my stomach on the roof ledge and climbed up. I turned around and saw the men on the rooftop. One of the men saw me.

Man: There he is overthere.

They turned around and aimed their weapons at me. I ran away from them finding a place to escape. But I couldn't so I turned around until I bumped into one of the men and felled down on the ground. I looked up terrified backing up, the man pulled out his hand gun and aimed it at me.

Man: Sorry kid, but this is gonna be fun.

I closed my eyes and waited for the gunshot. I heard the gunshot I waited for a few moments until I opened my eyes realizing that I wasn't shot. I looked up at the man still standing then collapsing to the ground. His blood began to pour out of him, I was confused till I heard someone called out for me.

Man: HEY KID!

I turned around and saw a man and a women in a jeep with guns pulled out.

Woman: HURRY JUMP IN THE JEEP QUICK!

I turned around and saw more guys coming, I turned to the direction of the jeep and jumped for it. And luckly I felled down on the back of the jeep. I got up and saw the man and the woman shooting at the guys. They put up their guns and the man said...

Man: Let's get out of here!

He slammed on the gas pedal and we took off fast, and we left the apartment. I looked back at the apartment hoping that I would be safe again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Government

We were riding in the car, we had just lost those who guys who were chasing after us, right after we escaped from the apartment. I looked at the man and the woman, the man had dark hair and was dressed in armor. The woman had a cap on her head, had brown hair and had into a ponytail, and was dressed in blue. I was really confused and angry so I decided to get to the bottom of this.

Me: ALRIGHT YOU MIND TELLING ME WHO YOU GUYS ARE?

Man: I'm Chris Redfield.

Woman: I'm Jill Valentine.

Me: Okay Chris and Jill. YOU ALSO MIND TELLING ME WHO THOSE GUYS WERE?

Chris: That doens't matter now the most important part is your safe.

Me: Yeah I'm sure if those guys were trying to kill me, their probably gonna track me down, don't you think?

Jill: Don't worry were gonna take you somewhere safe.

Me: And that is where?

Chris: Were gonna take you to the government in Washington D.C.

Me: WASHINGTON D.C.? But were in Minesota.

Jill: We know were gonna take a plane there.

Me: But why are yall taking me there, and why did yall rescue me?

Jill turned around and looked at me. She had a pretty face and blue eyes.

Jill: Listen I know you must be confused right now but trust us this is for your safety.

She then looked at my arm.

Jill: What happened to your arm?

Me: One of those guys shot me, but it looks doesn't look like it went through me though.

Jill turned around and got some medical supplies. And she took a looked at my arm.

Jill: You'll be fine the bullet only grazed ya.

Jill got out a can of first aid spray and sprayed it on my arm. It stinged a lot, but it was better not getting a bullet through my arm. Then she wrapped a bandage around my arm.

We stayed quiet on the rest of the ride, then we made it to the airport. I got my backpack and we went on the plane. It tooked about 3 hours to get to Washington D.C., then we left the airport and went into a black car. Chris, Jill, and I sat together in the back.

Me: So where is this place your taking me?

Chris: The White House.

I was actually amazed we were going to the white house, I was hoping that I would see the president. It tooked about 30 minutes to get there. We walked to the White House to the front door. There were a couple of guards standing in front of the door. We reached their and Chris and Jill showed them their badge.  
>They stepped aside and letted us walk in. I was amazed at what the White House looked like, it was so decorative. Then we went to an elevator and went in it. Chris opened a little door and pressed the button. The elevator began to went down, it took about a couple of minutes till the doors open. My eyes bulged out as I saw this huge place and I saw a lot of people.<p>

Me: Are we underground?

Chris: Yep. No one knows anything about this place except the governemnt and us three.

We began walking, and I wanted to know what was going on.

Me: So what are yall two gonna do with me.

Chris: Well, we were only assigned to save you, one of the governments agents was suppose to talk to you but he's on a mission, so he'll have to talk to you tomorrow.

We then walked into a room, it had concrete walls, a bathroom, and a bed.

Jill: This is your new room.

Me: New room?

Jill: Yeah, listen get some rest okay? It's been a long day alright?

Me: Okay.

Chris and Jill were about to walk out the door until Chris stopped and looked at me.

Chris: We'll have two guards guarding the door to keep you safe. By the way I'm gonna need to take your backpack okay?

I nodded I gaved him my backpack and I watched him walked out the door.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, I looked around the room, and my eyes began to water up. I began to cry and lied down on bed.  
>First almost getting killed by zombies, then those army guys, and now this. That's when I realized my life was ruined. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Meeting Leon S. Kennedy

I woke up the next day getting ready to meet the agent. I was scare to death, not knowing what was going to happen. I felt really uncomfortable being with people that I don't know. I was pacing around the room ready to get it over with it until I heard a familiar voice.

Man: Hey, you ready?

I turned around and saw Chris at the door.

Me: Chris! Your taking me to the agent.

Chris: Yep.

When he told me that I felt a little comfortable. Even though I hardly knew him it made me feel a little better. We walked out of my room, and began to walk to the other room. It took about five minutes to get there but it felt like 50 minutes. We walked to the door and stopped for a moment, me and Chris looked at each other.

Chris: Ready?

I took a deep breath.

Me: Yes.

We walked into a room, and there I saw a blonde headed man wearing a brown leather jacket. He had a serious look on his face, but then he smiled and looked at me.

Man: Hello you must be Mike, my name is Leon S. Kennedy.

He walked up to me and we shooked hands.I felt a little comfortable after what he told me, I was still nervous but at least he was nice.

Me: Hello nice to meet you.

Leon: Please have a seat over there. Chris it's okay I got this.

Chris nodded and waved goodbye at me and left the room. I sat down in a chair and Leon sat across from me at the table. We looked at each other for a minute until Leon broke the silence.

Leon: So how do you feel Mike?

Me: How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL? Um let's guess um I almost got killed by zombies, I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY AN UNKNOWN GROUP OF GUYS,  
>AND I'M IN A SECRET GOVERNMENT LAIR BEING PROTECTED WHICH I HAVE NO IDEA FROM WHAT!<p>

Leon looked at me wide eye. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

Me: Look... I'm sorry okay. I'm just, I'm just confused and scared! I just wanna know what's going on, and why I'm here.

Leon had a sad smile on his face, and walked to me. He put both his hands on both of my shoulders and our faces were close together.

Leon: I understand your confused alright. But I'm gonna do every thing I can to explain why your here okay?

I nodded.

Leon: Alright, now the reason your here is because of this.

Leon walked to the center of the table where a briefcase was and opened it. He tooked out the vial that I tooked from Squirrel City. He walked back to me and held it in front of me.

Leon: This is why I need to talk to you. I need to know where did you get this. Explain everything, where did you find it, and what happened when you find it alright? Even the smallest detail helps.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

Me: Well I found it at the science center at Squirrel City. That's where a cop I knew "Jack" told me to go cause there was a subway there. So when I went in I looked around for the subway until I went in this room and found that. When I picked it up and looked at it some guy threatened me with a gun and told me to put it down. After I did that he talked to his radio, then pointed his gun at me and was about to shoot me until this metal-robot looking guy killed him.  
>After that he tried to kill me, so I took the vial, and ranned away from him. Luckily I was able to find the subway station, but then I got attacked by that metal man, so I shot him with my magnum, and jumped on a subway train. Then I heard this announcement that it was going to explode, so I got off the train and ranned out of the subway tunnel and I survived.<p>

Leon: Okay. You said you encountered a metal looking man.

Me: Yeah.

Leon: Well what you encountered was a B.O.W.

Me: A what?

Leon: A B.O.W. It's a biological weapon.

Me: Oh.

Leon: And the man that tried to kill you. Can you remember anything about him that was strange to you?

Me: Yeah. He had some kind of weird symbol on his arm. It was looked like red and white pattern.

Leon: Did it looked like this?

Leon held a picture of the same symbol that the man had on his arm.

Me: Yeah! That's the one he had.

Leon sighed and looked down.

Leon: Not again.

Me: What's the matter?

Leon: You encountered an agent from Umbrella.

Me: Umbrella?

Leon: Yes. Umbrella used to be a pharmecutical business, till it went out of business.

Me: So what does that have to do with me?

Leon: It was responsible for what happened to Raccoon City.

Me: Raccoon City. I heard there was some kind of disease outbreak that destroyed the town.

Leon: Well the truth that happened to Raccoon City is also what happened to Squirrel City.

Me: Whoa! Your saying that Raccoon City was destroyed by a Zombie Outbreak?

Leon: Yes.

Me: But what does that have to do with me and the vial?

Leon: The vial is actually containing the virus called the TGLPM Virus. It is combined with the T,G, Las Plagas, and Majini Virus. This is really the most dangerous virus ever. So clearly you pretty muched save the world.

I smiled.

Leon: But the problem is a man named Wesker who's in control of Umbrella is wanting you dead.

Me: Wait a minute that's the guy who called me back at the apartment. The reason he attacked me was so he could get that virus.

Leon: That's right. So that means we have to protect you.

Me: But I don't get it you got the virus they don't, you win, they lose. So why still kill me?

Leon: We need you to testify.

Me: What?

Leon: We need you to testify to president Graham. You were pretty much the only survivor of Squirrel City.

Me: Whoa.

Leon: And this is the not the part your not gonna like. We have to make you one of us.

Me: Say what?

Leon: Since you are a survivor we have to make you an agent.

Me: AN AGENT? BUT I'M ONLY FOURTEEN YEARS OLD WHY SHOULD I BE AN AGENT?

Leon: Listen I know your mad alright. But this is really gonna have to happen alright.

Me: "Sigh" Alright.

Leon: Okay. But let's put all of that beside of us. I'm gonna show you around and introduce you to everyone I know to make you feel comfortable. Okay?

Me: Okay.

I was still mad, that I had to become an agent only because I survived Squirrel City. He showed me the gym, kitchen, laundry room, and weightlifting room.  
>He introduced me to some people, and then showed me to his room.<p>

Leon: And this is my room, so just in case you want to talk to me, you can find me here okay?

Me: Okay?

Then we began walking away from his room.

Leon: So I see you already met Chris and Jill?

Me: Yeah they seem to be okay.

Leon: Yeah, I'm sure that must've been some way of meeting them.

We were walking down to the hallway until we heard a woman's voice.

Woman: Oh Leon.

We turned around and my jaw dropped and I was stunned as I saw this hot chick who looked Asian. She had dark hair and was wearing an office shirt and skinnydark jeans. As she was walking to us I could see her cleavlege. She walked up close to him and showed him her finger.

Woman: Leon I got a paper cut on my finger.

Leon: Aww did you get you hurt your finger.

Woman: Mmmhm.

Leon: You want me to kiss it to make it feel better.

The woman nodded, and Leon kissed her finger.

Leon: All better.

Woman: Much better.

The woman kissed him on the lips passionatley and stayed like that for a moment,till I let out a cough for attention. They both stopped and looked at me.

Woman: Why hello who are you?

I tried to say something but I nothing camed out.

Leon: Um Mike this is my wife Ada. Ada this is Mike.

Ada: Hello Mike.

Me: H-h-h-hi.

Ada giggled, and that made my legs feel like jello.

Leon: Okay honey we need to go okay.

Ada: Alright. See yall around.

Ada nibbled on Leon's ear and looked at me and winked at me. As she was walking away I was looking at her butt, and she had one tight butt.

Leon: So how do you feel.

I shooked out of my thoughts and looked at Leon.

Me: Okay.

Leon: Alright, well I'll see you later okay?

Me: Okay.

Leon walked away, as I was just standing here, until I heard my stomach growling and decided to get some lunch.

It was 8:30 PM and I was still feeling uncomfortable, so I decided to go to Leon's room and talk with him. I went to his room, and knocked at his door. I waited until I heard someone call out.

Person: Come in!

I realized that was Ada. I went into his room and waited until I saw Ada coming out wearing a robe, and her hair looked wet, which means that she just got out of the shower. She looked at me at suprise.

Ada: Oh Mike, I didn't know it was you sorry, I just got out of the shower.

Me: Um, that's alright.

She walked to her closet and went into it.

Ada: So what do you need?

I saw her robe fall down on the robe. I blushed at the sight and tried to get out those sexy thoughts of her.

Ada: You still there?

Me: Um, yeah sorry. I need to talk to Leon.

Ada: Sorry Leon's at a meeting, so he'll be back late.

Me: Oh.

Ada: If you need to talk someone you can talk to me.

Me: Really?

Ada: Of course.

She walked out of her closet, and was wearing a red night gown. I could see her legs and they were nice looking. I'm actually more of a butt and chest person but her legs were looking good. But I shook out of my thoughts and looked at her face.

Me: It's just that... I feel very uncomfortable being here, I'm with a bunch of people that I don't know, especially when it's the government.

Ada walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

Ada: Hey it's okay. I know how you feel, I promise you that everything will be alright.

Me: Really?

Ada: Really.

She took her arm off my shoulders, and walked to her bed and laid down. As she laid down, her legs were showing more, I was looking at them again and longer too until Ada recognized me staring at her legs.

Ada: Do you have a foot fetish?

I shooked out of my thoughts.

Me: What?

Ada: Do you have a foot fetish? I see you were staring at my legs.

Me: Oh, no no. I don't have one, I just realized that you take very good care of your legs.

Ada: Thank you. Would you like to feel them?

Me: Sure.

I walked over to her and felt her legs they were really smooth and felt soft as butter.

Me: Well I'm gonna hit the hay.

Ada: Me too. Could you turn off the light on your way out.

Me: Sure.

I was walking to the door and was right by the light switch.

Me: Night.

Ada: Night.

I turned off the lights and walked to my room, and when I walk to my room, I saw that my room had a 60 inch Flat screen TV, PS3 and video games, DVD player, laptop, and a new Queen sized bed. When I walked to the bed and saw a note, I picked up the note from the bed and read it.

Dear Mike, I decided to redecorate your room for you make you feel more comfortable here, there's an Iphone on your bed under this note, training will begin 9:00 AM tomorrow, don't be late, Leon S. Kennedy.

I looked down at my bed and saw an IPhone I picked it up and smiled to myself realizing that this place may not be bad at all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Training

The next morning I got ready for training. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked to the gym to meet Leon. When I walked into the gym I saw Leon doing sit-ups, I walked over to him and he saw me. He got up and smiled at me.

Leon: Morning Mike. You ready?

Mike: Yeah.

Leon: First were gonna start with sparring, let's see what you can do.

I started with a punch, Leon ducked, then I tried to knee him on the face, he dodged it by doing a back flip. Then I tried to front kick him but he grabbed my foot and twisted my leg causing me to flip towards to the left. I fell down on the ground and Leon helped me up.

Leon: You did alright, but you need a little work. Alright I'll teach you some moves now.

Leon and I trained sparring for about 2 hours. He taught me some grappling and roundhouse kicks. Then I had to do sit-ups, push ups, squats, and crutches.  
>Leon and I were done sparring and we sat down.<p>

Leon: Alright were done with sparring for the day. You'll be have different training sessions, sparring, shooting, and gymnastics. I'll be teaching you sparring. Chris and I will also be teaching you shooting, and Jill will teach you gymnastics. Chris and Jill are on a mission, so I'll be teaching you shooting,  
>you don't have gymnastics training for today.<p>

Me: Okay.

We walked out of the gym and went into the shooting range. Me and Leon walked to a caged wall filled with all kinds of guns.

Leon: Okay you'll be shooting a handgun today. I already have one over there for you, I want you to insert a clip, and put on those ear muffs and gloves.

I walked over to where the gun, gloves, and ear muffs were. I put on the gloves and the earmuffs, and picked up the gun and insert a clip. I gaved Leon the signal and he pushed the button. A dummy popped out and I aimed at the dummy and shot the whole clip at it. I put the gun down, and took off my ear muffs. Leon pushed the button and brought the dummy up close. I got the head 5 times, heart 3 times, and the abdomen 2 times.

Leon: Nice work how did you learn to shoot.

Me: My step dad had a friend who was a cop. He taught me how to shoot.

Leon: Well you were able to hit a very still target. But can you hit a moving target?

Me: I don't know.

Leon hit the button again, and the dummy went down. I reloaded my gun and I gave Leon the signal. He pushed a different button and another dummy popped out moving. I started shooting I missed the dummy and only hit it a few times. Leon brought the dummy up and I only hit it two times, one on the leg, on the arm.

Me: CRAP!

Leon: Hey, take it easy. It's alright you just need more practice. It's all on timing it right. Let's do it again.

We practiced more and I was getting better. We were done and we were having a drink in the cafeteria.

Me: So how did you get yourself involved with this?

Leon: Well, it all started in 1998 it happend on my first day and only day as a cop.

Me: How come?

Leon: Raccoon city.

Me: Wait a minute are you saying-

Leon: Yes. I am a survivor of raccoon city. That is how I met Ada.

Me: You mean she's a survivor of Raccoon City also?

Leon: Yeah. Jill's also a survivor of raccoon city also.

Me: What about Chris?

Leon: Well Chris was never in Raccoon City but I met his sister.

Me: Wait. Chris has a sister?

Leon: Yeah her name's Claire. She was also a survivor of Raccoon City, that's how I met her and survived.

Me: Whoa.

Leon: At first when I met Ada, she was a spy working for a Wesker. But it turned out that she was actually and undercover agent for the government. To get the Las Plagas sample from Wesker. When I heard about that we went on dates, became boyfriend and girlfriend and got married.

Me: Wow. So I guess that makes me like y'all.

Leon: What about you do you have anyone that we need to contact about this?

Me: No. My mom died from cancer, my grandparents are dead, I don't have any other relatives, and my step dad died from the outbreak in Squirrel City.

Leon: What about your dad, your actual dad you? You didn't say anything about him.

Me: I don't know and I don't care!

Leon looked at me by surprise, I didn't mean to be mean I just didn't want to talk about that piece of garbage. After that we walked down the hall and Leon showed me something.

Leon: I forgot to tell you this is my office. You are not allowed in there and unless I bring you in here. Okay?

Me: Okay.

Leon: Alright. I'll see you at training tomorrow same time.

Me: Okay bye.

Leon walked away, and I went back to my room to play some games. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Ada

I've been here for almost a month now, and I was getting to know everybody here. I've been trained more and gotten really good. I was fighting really good,  
>my shooting was getting better, and I'm able to do back flips now. Chris and I were done with shooting practice and I was shooting a shotgun.<p>

Chris: Good job kid. See you at practice tomorrow.

Me: Okay see you later Chris. I walked out of the shooting gallery and walked into the hallway.

Man: Hi Mike.

Me: Hi Jim.

Woman: Hi Mike.

Me: Hi Judy.

Then I saw Ada walk by.

Me: Hi Ada.

Ada: Hi Mike.

She was wearing a skirt and a office shirt. She winked at me and I just stood there and waved there. Everytime she would walk by I would say hi and look at her butt. I was still staring at her until I heard someone said.

Man: Someone has a crush.

I looked at my left and saw Chris.

Me: I do not have a crush on Ada.

Chris: Yeah sure you don't.

I looked at Ada again and saw her dropped something. I grinned cause she would bend over and pick it up. Cause since she was wearing a skirt that means I would be able to see her underwear. She bent over and I was looking at her butt waiting to see her underwear. She bent over completely but I didn't see her underwear, until I realize that she wasn't wearing any.

Me: OH MY GOD!

Everyone heard me and Ada jumped ready to look back, I jumped in the room on top of Chris so she wouldn't see me. She didn't see me and she shrugged it off and continued walking.

I was in the other room on top of Chris.

Chris: WILL YOU GET OFF ME?

I got off from Chris and he stand up and looked at me.

Chris: What the heck was that for?

Me: Sorry I didn't want Ada to see me.

Chris: Why?

Me: So she wouldn't know that I was looking at her butt.

Chris: Well why did you scream for?

Me: She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Chris gave me a weird look.

Chris: Well how in the world do you know that she wasn't wearing any?

Me: Well she was wearing a skirt. When women wear a skirt and they bent down you can see their underwear through their skirt.

Chris: Oh, well behave yourself okay?

Me: Okay.

Later I was in the kitchen eating a sandwhich. I was sitting on the table eating until I saw Ada walked in. She saw me and smiled.

Ada: Hi Mike.

Mike: H-hi. What are you doing? Having a snack.

Ada walked to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. Then she walked to a cabinet and got out a spoon. She went to the table I was at and sat close to me. She pulled off the lid from the yogurt and licking the yogurt off the lid. My jaw dropped as I saw her tongue licked the lid. I stopped staring at her tongue and continued eating my lunch. I watched Ada eating her yogurt, licking the spoon clean everytime she ate a spoonfull of yogurt.

Ada: So how are you doing?

Me: Fine. You?

Ada: Okay.

I also started to stare at her chest, seeing the top of her breasts. I couldn't stop looking at them, until I saw Ada looking at me. I stopped looking at them fast hoping that Ada didn't recognize me staring at her chest.

Ada: You know.

Ada scooted closer to me.

Ada: It is impolite to stare.

I started drinking my drink until she scooted close to my ear to whisper.

Ada: Especially at women's chest.

I coughed up my drink and tried to make something up.

Me: What? I wasn't staring at your chest.

Ada: "Sigh" Close your eyes.

I closed my eyes hoping that she would kiss me, until I felt her flick me on the forehead.

Ada: Listen kid, I know you have a thing for me okay.

Me: Wwwwwhhaaaat? I do not have a thing for you.

Ada: Kid I know you do okay. You were staring at my legs, you stared at my chest, and I know you've been staring at my butt.

Me: First of all yes I did look at your legs, but seriously I don't have a foot fetish, you do really take good care of your legs. Also, how do you know that I've been staring at your butt?

Ada: I have a friend who works at a security, and he showed me a videos of you looking at my butt.

Me: That douche!

Ada: But listen here.

She grabbed my shirt collar, and gaved me a mad look.

Ada: But if you do anything perverted to me, like watching me change, pinching my butt, and watch me take a shower, we will have problems!  
>GOT IT BUB?<p>

Me: Yes mam.

Ada: Good, I'll see you later.

She pushed me back and I fell out of my chair. I watched her walk out of the kitchen and stared at the door.

Later on I walked to Leon's room to see if he was there. I walked to the door into the room not choosing to knock cause I'm sure Ada was working.

Me: Hey Leon are you in-

I stopped as I saw Ada naked, she looked at me and her eyes bulged out. She covered her private body parts and yelled at me.

Ada: GET OUT OF HERE!

Me: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!

Ada: GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T LOOK AT ME!

I ranned out of the room covering my face with my hands.

Me: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN - OOF!

I ranned into the wall falling on the floor on my back.

Man: Kid you okay?

I opened up my eyes and saw Chris looking down at me. He helped me up, and I stood up cracking my back.

Me: Yeah I'm fine, it's-

I heard someone growled and looked back. I saw Ada looking at me her face looked pretty red. I stared in horror.

Me: I'll explain later, let's get out of here!

I grabbed Chris's arm and ran away from Ada far away from her. Ada growled and yelled very loud.

Ada: I... AM GONNA KILL THAT KIIIIID!

As I heard her say that I knew that this was really bad.  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Avoiding Ada and Leon

After we were far away I explain to Chris what happened. Luckily he believed me since I was afraid that he wouldn't believe me. The next day I decided to avoid Ada and Leon until this passed through. I wanted to avoid Ada cause she would kill me, and I decided to avoid Leon so he wouldn't think I was a peeper. I was walking to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I fixed a BLT sandwhich with a coke and a cookie. I decided to eat quickly just in case if Leon or Ada would walk in. I heard the door open and I quickly hid under the table, to see who it was. I saw Chris and Jill walking in here, I let a sigh of relief and got out from under the table.

Me: Hey Chris, hey Jill.

Chris and Jill: Hey.

Me: Hey Chris is uuummm... near here?

Chris: Don't worry their at a meeting.

Me: Good.

Jill: Mind if we join you for lunch?

Me: Of course.

Chris, Jill, and I ate our lunch and went walking towards the elevator.

Jill: Hey Mike, I've got something for you.

Me: Really? What is it?

Jill: This.

She smacked me on the back of my head hard.

Me: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Jill: For being a peeping tom.

Me: I'm not a peeper.

Jill: You spyed on Ada while she was naked.

Me: It was an accident I swear I didn't mean to.

Chris:The kid told me everything, he really didn't mean to see her naked.

Jill: Whatever. I'll see y'all two later.

Jill walked away while me and Chris was walking to the elevator.

Me: So how long do you think till this "thing" passes through?

Chris: Don't know kid. But here's my phone number.

Chris hands me his phone number.

Chris: I'll call you to warn you if Leon or Ada is coming your way.

Me: Thanks man I owe you one.

We walked to the elevator, and Chris pushed the button. And we waited for the elevator to open. The elevator door opened and it showed Leon and Ada.

Me: OH CRAP!

I tripped backwards, got back up quickly and ranned away from them very quickly. I headed to the stairway door, and pushed it open, and started running down the stairs.

3rd person

Leon, Ada, and Chris watched as Mike ranned away from them.

Ada: YOU GET BACK HERE YOU KID!

She was about to chase after him until Leon stopped her.

Leon: Take it easy, alright?

Ada: When I see that kid were gonna be having kid kabobs tonight.

Chris: Listen Ada the kid told me everything okay. He said it was an accident.

Leon: Tell me everything he told you.

Chris: Well the kid told me that he went to your room and decided to just walk in and stead of knocking cause he thought Ada would be working, and you would be in there. So pretty much he had no idea Ada was naked.

Leon: Alright. Whenever I see him I'll have a talk with him.

Ada: Are you kidding me? That kid saw me naked.

Leon: Ada, sweetie, you need to calm down alright? I'll deal with this.

Ada: "Sigh" Okay.

1st person

It was a couple of hours since I ranned away from Ada and Leon. I was walking down the hallway bored until I stopped at Leon's office. I looked at it and decided to take a peek inside. I opened the door slowly, to see if Leon was in here. He wasn't in here, so I went in and looked at his things. I walked to his desk and picked up a picture. It was a picture of Leon and Ada on their wedding day. I put it back how it was and went to his chair. I sat down on his chair put both my feet on the desk and relaxed. I looked around the room until I heard voices.

I walked to the door and opened it a peek. I saw Leon and Ada walking to the door. I closed the door and got scared. I looked around the room trying to find a place to hide quick. I saw a closet, and ranned to it walking in the closet closing it quietly, and leaving a peek so I could see.

Ada and Leon walked in and Ada sat on Leon's desk.

Ada: I'm telling you that kid is trouble.

Leon: Listen, I know your mad but we still have to listen to Mike's side of the story.

Ada: Yeah. If we can find him, since he's been avoiding us.

Leon: Don't worry about it alright. Just stay calm.

Leon sat on his desk, and closed his eyes. Ada smiled and walked back to Leon sitting on his lap. Leon opened his eyes and looked at Ada questionably.

Leon: What are you-

Ada silenced him with a kiss and pulled apart.

Ada: Your right I have to calm down, and this is how I am calming down.

She kissed him and both started moaning. I was trying not to laugh while I was watching making out. I made an evil grin and took out my iphone. I started taking pictures of them making out on my Iphone and sending them to FaceBook. I started to make a video of them making out. I saw Ada making out pulling back biting Leon's lip and let it go.

Me: Mama

Ada pulled back looking at Leon questionably. I covered my mouth hoping that she didn't hear me until she smiled.

Ada: That's right come to mama.

She kissed him hard and started putting her tongue into his mouth. I stiffled a laugh, and continued making the video. I finished the video, and sent it to FaceBook. I continued watching Ada and Leon making out soon they stopped and left the room. I had a feeling they would be doing more than kissing in their room tonight. I finally walked out of office and went into my room and went to bed.

The Next Day...

3rd person

Leon was walking in the hallway until someone grabbed and pinned him to the wall. It was Ada and she was mad.

Ada: WAS IT YOU?

Leon: Was it me what?

Ada: Did you do this?

She held up her Iphone and showed Leon. He tooked it from her hands and looked at it. There were pictures of them making out on FaceBook.

Leon: I didn't send them. How could I have done that while my hands were on your back?

Ada: Well true... but that's not all! There's a video of us making out also.

She clicked on the video and watched the video played.

Ada in video: That's right come to mama.

Leon: By the way why did you say that anyway?

Ada: Cause I thought you said mama. Didn't you say it?

Leon: No.

Ada: I could've sworn that someone said it.

Leon: Well let's listen to it closely.

They rewind it back to the part Ada said and listened closely.

Voice in video: Mama.

Leon: I heard it.

Ada: Me too.

Leon: You know it almost sound like-

Ada: MIKE! THAT IS IT I AM GONNA KILL THAT KID!

Leon: Ada wait!

Ada ignored Leon and ranned off trying to find Mike.

Leon: That kid is in real big trouble.

1st person

Chris, Jill, and I were talking and eating in the cafeteria. We had just finished training and we were laughing.

Chris: I cannot believe you did that!

Jill: I know but your gonna be in real trouble when they find out if it was especially if Ada finds out.

Me: Tch! Don't worry they'll never find out that I sent him.

Voice: YOU!

We turned around and saw Ada at the doorway red and mad.

Me: Ooooooohhhhh crap. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Running away from Ada

I was stilling staring at Ada, who was mad as heck. Her face was so red, and she looked like she was going to kill.

Me: Adaaaaa. What's... up?

Ada: WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? I'll tell you what's up. THIS!

She held up her Iphone and showed me the pictures I took of her and Leon together on FaceBook.

Me: Wow. Do you know who did it?

Ada: Yes, and I'm lookin at him right now.

Me: Are you talking about Chris?

Chris: Hey, don't pinned this on me!

Ada: Kid. First you looked at me naked.

Me: For crying out loud, it was an accident I swear!

Ada: Now you posted pictures of me and my man having some private time on FaceBook. You... are... a... DEAD KID!

Ada started running towards me, cartwheeling over a chair, and jumping on our table in front of me. I got out of my seat and walked backwards, till I on the wall. Ada started walking towards me until Chris grabbed from behind.

Chris: Run kid! I can't hold her for much longer!

I nodded and ran out of the door quickly. I started running far away from the cafeteria and didn't look back. I turned a left and tripped on the floor sliding on my rear until I stopped by hitting my back on the wall.

Me: Ow.

I sat down catching my breath, looking dead ahead at the wall, until I saw Ada. She stopped and looked at her right, and then look at the direction I was in she saw me, and began running towards me. I got back up quickly and ran towards the door and stopped. I was in a room that was full of cubical offices people were looking at me for a second, then they went back to work. I stopped and looked around till I heard running close to the door. I ran away from the door and hid behind a cubical. I peeked around the corner and saw Ada coming in. She looked around for me, until she went to a man who was in a cubical.

Ada: Excuse me, but have you seen a boy run in here.

Man: Yeah. He's hiding behind that cubicle.

The man pointed to where I was.

My thoughts: Douchebag!

Man: He must be in trouble huh.

Ada: You have no idea.

She walked to wear I was, and I moved away from my hiding space and hid in a cubicle. I waited for awhile until I saw a metal clipboard which showed my reflection. I tooked it and used it to see where Ada was. I moved it and saw Ada's reflection crouched down, and ready to get in the cubical I was. I through the clipboard back and backflip to the other cubical. I crouched down and looked down through the cubicals crack and saw Ada searching the cubical.  
>She looked at it for a minute and exited out. I got out of the cubical I was in and walked and crouched silently. I saw a door and crouched silently until Ada jumped in front of me and pinned me to a cubical wall.<p>

Ada: Found you!

She was about to throw a punch at me until I kicked her in the chest and backflipped into the cubical. I landed in it and looked out and saw Ada who fell down on a photo copier and was sitting on the Photo copier. It began copying pictures, and a lot of pictures fell down. I picked one of them up and blushed. It was a copy of Ada's butt she had a white underwear on. She saw the pictures and was mad even more she was about to get up. A man was walking across me until I had an idea and stopped him.

Me: Hey dude checked this out.

I showed him the photo until he blushed,and grinned.

Man: Hey Bob check this out.

A man walk towards the man and the other man showed him the picture he started blushing and began to tell other guys. A lot of guys were forming into a group and Ada was trying to get through them. I decided to make a run for it while that slow her down. I ran out of the room, and walked into this huge room which had a lot of cars. I realized this was a mechanic room, there were jeeps everyone. I looked around some more until I heard a loud growl. I turned around, and saw Ada who was furious.

Ada: I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

I ranned away from her, and started running to these guys who were about to put this jeep which was almost down. I had an idea.

Me: DON'T PULL IT UP DON'T PULL IT UP!

They looked at me, and left it up I ran to the jeep and did a knee slide under it.

Me: Now put it down.

They put it down and I looked behind while running and saw Ada flip over the jeep. I started running faster and jumped over a bench, and slide on the hood of a jeep. I jumped on a plank and a tool box went in the air and I saw all the tools fell off and about to fall on Ada until she rolled over and picked up a wrench. I saw in horror and started running faster. I was almost to the door until something hit my leg and made me tripped. I looked up and saw the wrench, I was about to get up until Ada jumped on me raising her fist.

Ada: Get ready for a beat down.

Me: ! I covered my face until I heard someone.

Man: Ada stop.

I uncovered my face and saw Leon pushing her off me. I let out a sigh of relief, and Leon helped me up.

Ada: Come on let me hit this kid!

Leon: Ada! Go into our room I'll meet you there. I'll handle him.

Ada walked off in anger and walked out of the room.

Me: Leon thank you so much.

Leon: Alright it's time for you to start explaining yourself.

We walked back to my room, and I told him everything about me seeing Ada naked and taking pictures of them making out and posting them on FaceBook.

Me: I'm really sorry Leon.

Leon: Listen, I do believe you that you didn't mean to look at Ada naked. But control yourself alright.

Me: Alright.

Leon: I'll see you tomorrow morning.

Me: Okay.

Leon walked away and I went into my room.

The next morning I was in the cafeteria eating breakfast and saw Leon walk in. He sat beside me.

Leon: Morning.

Me: Morning.

Leon: Listen I'm going to the mall to get a new phone okay?

Me: Okay, see you later.

Leon walked out of the cafeteria and I finished my breakfast. I was in the communication room until I heard alarms. I jumped and looked around, the whole room was flashing red. I saw a lot of people running to the other direction. I saw Chris and ran towards him.

Me: Chris what's going on?

Chris: We got an emergency call from one of our bases, and is attacked.

Me: So I guess I need to come with y'all.

Woman: That's not happening.

I looked to my right, and saw Ada walking towards us.

Ada: There is no way your coming with us.

Me: Your an agent? I thought you only deliver files and what not.

Chris: Well she is right, your not trained enough yet, you'll have to stay here.

Me: Okay.

I watched everyone left, and stand around here. Until I heard someone laughing I looked behind and saw a man wearing a tuxedo and sunglsasses. His hair was brown and he was smiling at me.

Man: Hello son.

Me: Who are you?

Man: That doesn't matter I need to take you somewhere.

Me: And that is.

Man: A safe place.

Me: Yeah. I think it's already safe here so no thanks.

I walked back until I saw two more guys wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses.

Man: I believe you have no choice.

I turned around and the man was pointing a 9mm at me.

Me: You work with Wesker do you?

Man: Good guess.

Me: And I'm sure the other base isn't in trouble.

Man: Yes. We faked a distress call that looked like it was from the other base. We needed everyone gone so we can kidnap you and kill Leon S. Kennedy.

Me: Leon?

Man: That's right.

Me: I'm not going anywhere with y'all.

Man: Well would you rather live or have a bullet in your head?

I looked around and saw an office chair and then i saw a clipboard. I grabbed the clipboard and threw it at the man and ran for the chair. The man shot at the clipboard and then began to shoot at me. I jumped on the office chair and wheeled out of there until one of the men jumped out and stopped the chair.  
>He grabbed me and took out a knife. I head butt him and took a pen and stabbed him in the neck. He fell down dead, and I went to the other way until the other man went to me. I kicked him in the balls, and punched him across the face. I looked at the man holding the gun and he began to shoot. I rolled out of the way and the man accidentally shot the other man in the chest. I went to the other dead man and took his knife and threw it at the man with the gun.<br>The knife hit the man in the chest and he felled back.

I took a few deep breaths and took out my Iphone. I called Chris's number and waited for him to answer until I heard someone answer.

Person: Hello.

It was Ada, I didn't know why she was answering Chris's phone but I didn't had time for that.

Me: Ada listen, the base isn't really under attack. It was a trap for me and Leon. Three guys try to attack me but their dead. But their going to kill Leon you have to come back and stop them before they get to Leon.

Ada: Listen you, I know what your trying to do. Your just trying to get me to come back so you can look at my body.

Me: It's not true. Leon is really in trouble.

Ada: Kid I have no time for you okay bye.

She hunged up the phone and I was really mad.

Me: DANG IT!

I didn't know what to do, until I knew that I had only one choice to safe Leon. I walked to the weapons room and grabbed a blacktail, and all of it's ammo.  
>I put on a bullet proof vest and grabbed a knife and then I put on a leather jacket. If no one was going to safe Leon, then I guess I have no choice but to safe Leon myself.<p>

Which that means this was my 1st mission: Saving Leon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Saving Leon

Hey guys it's DAAH1996ROX I just wanted to say thank you residentkilla for reviewing and liking my story. So if more of your read this story please, please review for me. And if y'all been waiting for the next chapter well have no fear, the next chapter is here. Chapter 10 everybody, enjoy.

I was close to the mall and I took a cab to get their faster. We were going slow and I was really getting angry cause Leon's life was at stake.

Me: Hey could you speed it up please? This is really important!

Driver: Hey keep your pants on kid! I'm getting their as fast as I can.

By then we were at the mall already. I gave the money to the driver, and walked into the mall. When I walked into the mall I realized that it was really big.  
>It was going to be tough to find him, but since he told me he was looking for a phone all I had to do was look at all the phone stores in here. I zipped my jacket up so no one would be able to see my gun. Then I began to walk searching for Leon.<p>

I went into a couple of phone stores and searched for him but he wasn't in any of them. I ask the employees and showed them his picture on my Iphone if they seen him, but unfortunately they didn't. I went to more phone stores... still the same as always. But when I went into this phone store I guy saw Leon, and he pointed to his direction. I went into the direction Leon went but I didn't find him. I took a deep breath, and decided to sent down on a bench. I kept thinking where Leon might be until I heard gunshots. I stand up and saw people running to the other direction coming at me. They ran past me and some pushed me out of the way. That's when I realize where Leon was, head to the direction wear the gunshots were.

I began running to the direction where the gunshots were, if I found the gunshots I would find Leon. I just hope it wasn't too late. As soon as the mall was empty and quiet I got out my blacktail to be ready for anything. I walked quietly to find Leon, until I heard voices. I took cover behind a wall, and took a peek. There were about 5 guys with machineguns, and they were talking.

Man: Alright I want everyone to split up and find Leon Kennedy.

Everybody: Yes sir.

They split up and began to walk away. I got out of my spot and began to walk quietly. I started walking until two guys came out walking. They saw me and were about to aim their weapons until I kicked one of the guy's gun away from me, and pulled my knife out and stabbed it in the other man's face. Then,  
>I grabbed the other man around the neck and broked his neck. Thank God for Chris's training. I continued to walk, searching for Leon and avoiding more guys until I heard more gunshots. I started to run to those gunshots, I stopped and saw a group of guys aiming at something. I looked down and saw Leon hiding behind a fountain, he was holding his arm, I looked closley and saw some blood running out. I realized that he was shot.<p>

Meanwhile...

Chris and Ada's team finally made it to the other base. Everyone got out armed to the teeth, and began to walk in there. They were ready to shoot until they realized that nothing was wrong.

Chris: I don't get it this is the base isn't?

Ada: Yeah it's the right one.

A guy came and walked to them.

Man: You mind telling me what's going on here?

Ada: Yeah. We heard that your base was under attack and we came here to help you.

Man: No nothing wrong here.

Chris: I don't get it they send a transmission here.

Ada: Mike was right.

Chris: What do you mean?

Ada: Mike called on your phone and I answered it. He told me it was trap to get Wesker to kidnap him, and kill Leon.

Chris: WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?

Ada: I thought he was faking so he would see my body or something.

Chris: Really? Take us to the communication room.

Man: Yes, sir.

Chris and Ada walk to the communication room and tried to contact Mike.

Chris: Mike, it's Chris can you read me? Let's get in the camera's and see what happened.

Chris get's on to their base camera's and saw three dead guys.

Ada: What happened?

Chris: I don't know I'll rewind and see what happened.

Chris rewinds the tape and stops when it shows one of the dead guys pointing a guy at Mike.

Ada: You don't think

Chris: Only one way to find out.

Chris plays the tape and it shows Mike killing all the dead guys.

Ada: Thank goodness.

Chris: Let's see where he went.

Chris see's the video of Mike getting a gun, knife, bulletproof vest.

Chris: He must've left to safe Leon. Do you have any idea where Leon could be?

Ada: He told me he was going to the mall to get a new phone.

Chris: Alright. LET'S MOVE OUT OUR COORDINATES HAVE CHANGE! LET'S GO ASAP!

Back at the mall...

The guys began to move closer to Leon I had to stop them quick. I thought of something but it would be dangerous.

Me: HEY OVER HERE!1

The guys looked up at me and I pointed my gun at them and shot at them. I hit one of the guy's in the chest. Then the other guy's pointed their weapons at me I jumped and took cover.

Man: GET THAT KID!

I began to search for a way to get to Leon quickly. I was about to go until more guys came out. They point their weapons at me and began shooting at me.  
>I took cover and waited for them to stop shooting at me. As soon as they stop, I got out of my cover and began to run and shoot at them. I looked behind me and saw the guys running after me and ready to shoot their opens. I saw a stairwell and a wet floor sign in front of them. I jumped and turned around in the air and shot at the guys, I got a couple, and landed on the wet floor sign, and began sliding down the stairs while on the wet floor sign. I finally stopped crashing on the wall. I was laying on the floor putting my hand on my head while it was hurting. I was about to get up until the guys pop out upstairs and was about to shoot at me, until they were killed by an explosion. I looked at my right and saw Leon holding a M4 with a grenade launcher attached to it.<p>

He walked over to me and pulled me up. When he pulled me up he wasn't wearing his jacket, he had a grey shirt on, I looked at his arm and he had a hole that was leaking blood out from that bullet wound.

Leon: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine. But what about you? Are you gonna be okay?

Leon: Don't worry I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound, I'll live. But what are you doing here?

Me: Saving you.

Leon: Saving me? Wait you knew this would happen?

Me: Yeah, listen I'll explain on the way, but we need to get out of here.

Leon: Okay.

I explained everything to Leon while we were getting out of here.

Leon: Wow I guess training really helped you huh.

Me: Yep.

We continued to the walk until more guys came out. We took cover, and began shooting at them. I got to 3 guys one in the chest, one in the head, and one in the stomach. Leon shot 5 guys in the head. We kept on shooting at the guys until I heard Leon cry out loud. I looked at him and saw that he got hit in the shoulder. I moved to him and put both my hands on his shoulder.

Leon: I'm fine you keep shooting!

I listen to Leon and grabbed his M4 I started shooting at all the guys. By then I shot the last of the guys and sat down sighing in relief. I walked towards Leon and helped him up.

Me: You okay?

Leon: Never better.

Me: Don't worry let's get out of here.

We began to walk out of the mall until my phone rang. I got it out and answered it.

Me: Hello.

Wesker: Hello Mike. Remember me?

Me: YOU!

Wesker: You and Leon doing okay?

Me: Yeah we are. Sorry Wesker but you lost this round. I'm still alive and so is Leon.

Wesker: Congratulations. You saved Leon, but can the both of y'all save yourself's.

Me: What?

Wesker: Look behind you. And you'll see one of my men you killed holding it.

Me and Leon turned around and saw one of the dead guy's holding a time bomb that was set for 10 seconds.

Me: HOLY CRAP IT'S A BOMB!

Leon: RUN!

Me and Leon started running towards the exit of the mall fast. As soon as we were out of the doors the bomb exploded. The explosion pushed us, Leon was pushed to a car hitting it hard. I was pushed and falled to the ground. I felt dizzy and all I could here was ringing in my ears. Sooner or later the ringing began to fade away, and I began to get back on my feet. I ran towards Leon who was laying on the ground with blood coming out of his head. I crouched down to him and check if he was breathing. He was alive but he was out cold. I was about to carry him away from the mall just in case if it would collapsed until I saw choppers landing on the ground. Men with guns came out of the choppers, and started running towards to the mall. I began to see Ada and Chris and decided to call for help.

Me: Chris! Ada! Over here!

They saw me and they ran towards me. Ada saw Leon and ran towards him.

Chris: You okay?

Me: Yeah I'm fine but Leon needs help.

Chris: Hey we need a medic over here now! Mike you go over to our chopper and take a breather, we'll handle it from here.

I nodded and walk to the chopper. I sat down resting until Chris climbed in the chopper.

Chris: Alright let's go!

The helicopter started to go up in the air, and we looked at the mall. Then, we started heading back to our base.

Me: Where's Ada?

Chris: She went with Leon to the hospital. You did really good today kid. You saved Leon. You got anything else to say?

Me: Mission accomplish.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Celebration

The next day I got information that Leon was in the hospital, they said that he was injured pretty bad so he would be in the hospital for a while. Me, Chris,  
>Jill, and all the other guys were in the cafeteria celebrating for me saving Leon. We were eating and drinking champagne (except for me) while Chris was giving a speech.<p>

Chris: I like to prepare a toast, for the bravest kid saving one of our fellow agents and friends. Mike Log!

Everyone cheered for me.

Chris: Great job kid! For saving Leon!

Everyone cheered again until I began to speak.

Me: Well I like to thank you, Leon, and Jill. I would never been able to save Leon and myself if y'all hadn't trained me.

Chris: Your welcome kid!

Everyone cheered once again. We all ate, talked, laughed, and all kinds of stuff. I was talking to Chris, until I saw Ada walk in. She saw me and Chris walked over to us.

Me: Hey Ada, is Leon alright?

Ada: Yeah he's fine. The doctor said that he had a serious concussion and he fractured his arm and shoulder, so... he'll be in the hospital for awhile.

Me: Oh.

We didn't say anything, so I decided to break the silence.

Me: Hey Ada?

Ada: Yes?

I looked down, and talked.

Me: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for accidentally seeing you naked and posting pictures of you and Leon making out on FaceBook. I promise to the delete the pictures off from their later.

She put both her hands on my cheeks, and pulled my face up looking at her smiling.

Ada: I want to say... thank you. For saving Leon, you don't know how much he means to me. And... I want to say sorry for not believing you.

Me: It's okay.

Ada: By the way I wanna give you something.

Me: What?

She smiled seductively, and licked her lips.

Ada: This.

She kissed me on the lips. My eyes bulged out while she was kissing me. I never been kiss by a girl before but this was an awesome first kiss. Her lips were so soft and sweet, I felt like I was being kissed by a goddess. She pulled back, and smiled at me.

Ada: I hoped you like that, cause I know you've been dying for one of those.

She gave a quick peck on the lips and on my cheek, she smiled and winked at me seductively and walked away. I fainted and fell down on the floor.

Chris thoughts: I'm happy for you kid.

He smiled and woke me back up.

Chris: Hey kid you alright.

I opened my eyes and smiled widely, I'm sure my face was red as a tomato.

Me: Yes Chris. I. Am. Fine.

Chris smiled at me and shaked his head.

One week later...

It was 9:00 p:m and I was heading to Leon's room with flowers. Chris told me that Leon just came back from the hospital so I went to see how he was. I was at Leon's door and knocked.

Leon: Come in!

I walked in and saw Leon lying in bed. He had one of those really little band-aids on his forehead, and a cast on his left arm. He saw me and smiled.

Leon: Hey Mike!

I walked to Leon standing beside him. I gave him the flowers.

Me: Here you go.

Leon: Flower's. Thanks.

Me: You okay?

Leon: Yeah I'm fine. Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me.

Me: No problem, it was the least I could do.

I walked to the other side of Leon's bed, and climbed in the bed laying beside him.

Me: Where's Ada?

Leon: In the bathroom. Speaking of Ada I heard she gave you a really nice thank you gift.

He smirked, and I began to blush.

Me: Yeah, it was a very nice gift.

Leon: So what did you think?

Me: About what?

Leon: About the kiss! Was it an awesome kiss?

Me: The best.

We heard the door open and saw Ada getting out of the bathroom. She had her red night gown on. She looked and smiled.

Ada: Hey Mike.

Me: Hey. What are you doing?

Ada: Well I was planning going to bed and snuggling with my husband, but there's a kid sitting on my side of the bed.

Me: Sorry. Here, I'll scoot over and let you scoot in.

I scooted over and she went to the bed side laying down beside me. I was laying in the center of the bed between Leon and Ada. It was silent for a few minutes, until Leon broke the silence.

Leon: Hey Mike.

Me: Yeah.

Leon: Since you saved my butt out there I decided to let you have no training for a week.

Me: Sweet!

Leon and Ada both laughed and looked at me.

Me: Hey let's take a picture of each other on my Iphone.

I got my Iphone out and set it to camera mode. I lifted the camera up took get all three of us, since we were laying on the bed. I we all smiled and took the picture. We all looked at the picture, showing all of us smiling.

Leon: Good shot Mike.

Ada: Yeah looks cute.

Me: Thanks.

I did like the picture, and made me feel great. It made me feel like we were a family. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Christmas

Jill and I were just walking out of the mall. It was snowing, and everything was decorated with christmas lights. It has been 6 months ever since I had saved Leon. It was getting close to Christmas and Jill and I had just finished Christmas shopping. I couldn't believe I was spending Christmas with Leon and them for the first time. Then Jill and I walked over to her car, put all the bags in the trunk, and went inside her car.

Me: Man it's so cold out here.

Jill: Yeah, it really gets cold here during the winter.

Me: Man- I'm freezing my balls off!

Jill: Don't worry I'm turning the car on right now.

Jill turned the car on and started the heater. We began heading toward the White House and I was looking out the window watching all people walking and carrying shopping bags, and children running around giggling.

Jill: What are you thinking?

Me: Hmm?

Jill: I said what are you thinking about?

Me: Well I... I just can't believe I'm having my first Christmas with you all.

Jill: I can't believe it either kid, but don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be great. Christmas is always the greatest time of the year.

Me: Yeah you're right.

We drove the rest of the way to the white house, then into the parking lot and got out of the car and unloaded the bags. We carried them as we walked to the doorway, went into the white house and went to the elevator to get down to the secret base. Then we walked to Jill's room and set the bags down there.

Jill: Alright kid thanks for helping me shop.

Me: Your welcome, see you later.

I began walking to the cafeteria rubbing my arms to warm them, I was still freezing cold. Once I got into the cafeteria I saw Leon, Ada, and Chris sitting down, and as they saw me they smiled.

Leon: Hey Mike! How was shopping?

Me: Fine.

I could tell Leon was feeling better now after the incident.

Chris: You okay?

Me: Yeah, just cold, that's all.

Ada: Ah your cold? I'll give you something to warm you up.

Ada began walking over to me and gave me a bear hug causing me to feel warm and tingly inside. When she stopped hugging me, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I grinned widely, blushing.

Me: Woo! Man I'm hot!

Everyone laughed, and Ada went back to Leon and sat on his lap. So I walked over to Chris and sat by him and began to talk quietly with him.

Me: Hey Chris, guess what I got?

Chris: What?

I pulled out a box that had a mistletoe in it.

Me: I got some mistletoe to kiss some of the fine ladies.

Chris: Including Ada?

Me: Including Ada.

Chris: Yeah!

We both fist bumped, when Leon called out for me.

Leon: Hey Mike, come with me I wanna talk to you.

Me: Okay. See you later, guys.

Ada and Chris: Bye!

As Leon walked out of the cafeteria, I followed behind.

Leon: So Mike how do you feel about spending Christmas with us for the first time?

Me: Alright.

Leon: Well listen on Christmas Eve there's gonna be a party in the White House.

Me: Really?

Leon: Yeah. Everyone's going to be there.

Me: Wow.

Leon: Today I want you to meet someone. Her name's Ashely Graham and she's the president's daughter.

Me: THE PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER?!

Leon: Yeah. She's a bit older than you but she's a nice girl. But I just wanna warn she is a bit noisy and-

Woman: Leeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooonnnnnn nnnnnn!

I covered my ears, wincing in pain.

Me: Ow! Who was that?

Leon sighed.

Leon: that was Ashely.

I turned around and saw a girl running toward us.

Ashely: Hi Leon!

Leon: Hey Ashely.

I looked at girl from head to toe. She didn't look that bad, she seemed pretty cute. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an orange sweater-vest,  
>a green skirt, and brown cowgirl boots. Ashley then looked at me, and then back at Leon.<p>

Ashely: Is this him?

Leon: Yep.

Ashely: Hi I'm Ashely.

Me: I'm Mike.

We both reached out and shook hands for a moment before letting go.

Leon: I'll leave you two alone.

Leon walked away and it was just me and Ashely.

Ashely: So how long have you been here?

Me: About 7 months.

Ashely: Woe. So how come your here? They told me that they are training you to become one of them.

Me: It's a long story.

Ashely: That's okay. I'm gonna show you around the White House and show you the ballroom where were gonna have the party.

Me: Alright.

As Ashely show me around the White House I told her everything about what happen to me in Squirrel City and back at the apartment where Umbrella attacked me.

Ashely: Wow I'm so sorry.

Me: Don't be, it never happened to you.

Ashely: Well... your not the only kid who's gone through something like that.

Me: What do you mean?

Ashely: Well four years ago, I was kidnapped by a group called the Los Illuminados.

Me: Who are they?

Ashely: It was some kind of cult, they injected me with a parasite. I saw a lot of weird stuff like giant bugs, brainwashed people, and when people had there head exploded some kind of were parasite thing popped out.

Me: So how did you survive?

Ashely: Leon saved me.

Me: Leon?

Ashely: Yeah. He was injected with that virus too, luckily a guy named Luis told us about a machine that would killed the parasite, and luckily we found it and got it out of our bodies.

Me: Wow.

Ashely: Yeah. You wanna check out my dad's office?

Me: Sure.

We walked to the president's office and I saw everything in the president's office. I walked to the president's desk and sat on it. I looked at everything on the president's desk.

Me: Wow! This looks way better in person.

Ashely: Yeah I'm sure it must be pretty exciting for you to be in the president's office.

Man: You two having fun?

I looked up from the desk and saw President Graham.

Me: M-M-M-Mr. President!

I got out of his chair quickly and walked to Ashely.

Ashely: Hi Daddy!

President Graham: Hello sweetheart. Who's your friend?

Ashely: This is Mike Log.

President Graham: Oh! So your Mike, the boy who survived Squirrel City right?

Me: Yes sir.

He walked over to me and held his hand. I grabbed his hand and we shooked hands.

President Graham: It's very nice to meet you Mike. I'm sorry we never had the chance to meet but you do know that being the president of the United States can be quite busy.

Me: That's okay sir.

President Graham: I heard about what you did for Leon. Congratulations on saving me he's really a good friend of mine.

Me: Your welcome.

President Graham: By the way are you going to the party on Christmas Eve?

Me: Yeah. Will you be there?

President Graham: Yes I will.

I motioned for him to lean forward for me to whisper.

Me: Uuummm... about me testifying to you.

President Graham: Don't worry about that. We'll do that some day.

President Graham leaned backed up and looked at both of us.

President Graham: Well I have to do some work. I'll see you later sweety. And I guess I'll see you at the party Mike.

Me: You too Mr. President.

Ashely: Bye daddy!

We both walked out of the President's office and walked to the ballroom. Everything looked fancy, it had champagne glasses on every table, had red and green table cloths. Lights on the ceiling and a big Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

Me: Wow everything looks fancy. So what are we gonna do at the party anyway?

Ashely: Well were gonna eat, dance, sing Christmas carols, and exchange gifts.

Me: Cool.

Ashely: Okay that's all have to show you. I'll see you at the Christmas party, alright?

Me: Alright.

Ashely walked away, and I walked back to my room.

Two days later...

Today was the Christmas party, and I just finished putting on my tuxedo. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my bowtie, I picked up the mistletoe and the invitation for me to get into the party. I walked out of my room, and walked to the doorway where the party was. There were two guys wearing tuxedos and sunglasses, I walked up to them, and one of them ask.

Man: Do you have an invitation?

I showed him the invitation, and he pointed his thumb inside the room.

Man: Go in.

I walked in and looked around and saw a lot of people dressed up standing around and sitting in their tables. I was looking around where Leon and them were until I heard a familiar loud voice.

Ashely: Miiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeeee e!

I looked and saw Ashely running towards me. She had champagne color dress, long white gloves, and diamond earrings.

Me: Hey Ashely! You look very beautiful tonight.

Ashely: Aaaahhh thank you! You look very handsome also. Come on I'll take you to our table.

She tooked my hand and she started to lead me to our table. We kept on walking until I saw Leon, Ada, Chris, Jill, President Graham, a woman with red hair sitting beside Chris, a latino looking, and a tan looking woman who had her hair in a pony tail. They all saw me and Ashely and smiled.

Leon: Mike your here! Have a seat.

There were two empty seats beside Leon. Me and Ashely walked over and sit in them. Leon and Chris were wearing Tuxedo's.

Ada: You look very handsome tonight Mike.

Ada had a black dress, and make up on, she looked very pretty.

Me: Thank you Ada.

Leon: I would like you to meet Ingrid Hunnigan she helps me on my missions. And this is her boyfriend Carlos.

Me: Nice to meet you both.

I shook hands with both of them.

Hunnigan: It's nice to meet you Mike I've heard a lot about you.

Carlos: Yeah, congradulations on saving Leon. You must got a lot of foxy ladies, for being brave, and strong.

Me: Thanks.

I began to look at the red headed woman sitting by Chris.

Me: Are you going to introduce us to your friend Chris?

Chris: Yeah. This is my sister Claire.

Me: Ah! So your Claire Redfield, Leon's told me a lot about you.

Claire: It's very nice to meet you. I wanna say thank you for saving Leon. He's really one of my best friends.

Me: Your welcome.

President Graham: Alright enough chattering let's eat.

We all ate all kinds of food like, ham, chicken dumplings, and all other stuff. We were all eating at the table until Ada broke the silence.

Ada: Honey, I wanna give you an early Christmas present.

Leon: Honey, were not suppose to exchange gifts yet.

Ada: It's just one of them.

Leon: "Sigh" Alright.

Ada gaved Leon something rectangular that looked like a picture. Leon looked at it and his eyes widened and his face began to turn red.

Me: What is it?

I leaned over to see what the picture looked like until Leon moved his arm back and put it in his jacket pocket.

Leon: Uh.. None of your business.

I growled and everyone laughed.

Announcer: Alright everyone it is time to sing Christmas Carols.

President Graham: Come on let's go.

We began to walk until I saw the picture in Leon's pocket fell out. I picked up the picture and my jaw dropped. It showed Ada wearing a black bra and black lacey underwear. I began to blushed until I heard Ada's voice.

Ada: So what do you think?

I jumped.

Me: I swear I had no idea.

Ada: Hey it's okay alright. I'll give the picture back to Leon.

I gave the picture back to Ada.

Ada: Come on let's go join the others.

She took my hand and we walked to the others. We sung all kinds of Christmas carols like Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls, and We wish you a Merry Christmas.  
>Then it left with Ada and Leon singing Blue Christmas.<p>

Ada and Leon singing: I'll have a Bluuuuue Christmas that's certain, and when the bluuuuuuue heartache starts...

Then Ada and Leon began making out. Everyone gaved a weird look until I began to scream in frustration.

Me: WHY CAN'T I GET ANY OF THAT?!

Everyone looked at me and began to laugh. Leon and Ada stopped making out and looked at me and then laughed. Ada walked over to me and started straightening my bowtie out.

Ada: Ah poor Mike is lonely. Don't worry you'll have that special someone.

I was mad until I remember the mistletoe I had. I tooked it out and held it above me and Ada.

Me: Look mistletoe. Guess me and you have to kiss.

Ada looked at the mistletoe, and smirked at me.

Ada: Oh so that's how it's going to be huh? Okay here you go.

She kissed me on the lips. Hard. It was about 30 seconds until she stopped. I fell down and took a deep breath. I know I was kissed by her but it stilled amazed everytime. Everyone laughed and then we began slow dancing.

Leon and Ada were dancing, Chris and Jill were dancing, Hunnigan and Carlos were dancing, Claire dance with some other guy, and Ashely and I were dancing.

Ashely: So what do you think about the party?

Me: It's really nice.

Ashely: Thank you.

Then it was time to exchange gifts. We all gathered around and Chris gaved me his present first.

Chris: Here you go kiddo hope you like it.

I opened the present and inside was a knife.

Chris: It's a S.T.A.R.S knife. Special force issued.

Me: Wow thanks Chris!

Chris: Your welcome kid.

Then Jill gaved me her present.

Jill: Here ya go kid.

I opened it up and it looked like some kind of pocket knife but it showed two hook things.

Me: What's this?

Jill: It's a lock pick. It'll help you on your missions.

Me: Thanks Jill.

Then Leon and Ada gaved me their present.

Leon: Here you go Mike.

He gave a card which was an envelope.

I opened and there was a check inside.

Me: A check. Let's see how much money I have. I have... 500 DOLLARS?! WHOA THANK YOU VERY MUCH LEON AND ADA!

Both of them laughed.

Leon: Your welcome kid.

After that I went to the window and looked outside. Everything was covered in snow and looked beautiful. Ashely walked up to me and looked with me.

Ashely: So did you have fun.

Me: Yeah it was a great time being here.

Ashely: I'm glad you were here.

Me: Me too.

We looked at each other until Ashely looked up and laughed. I looked up and saw mistletoe hanging up.

Ashely: Mistletoe. You know what that means.

We both began to lean forward and my lips matched hers. Her lips were very sweet and smelled like lavendar. We pulled back both smiling.

Ashely: I'll see you later. Merry Christmas.

Me: Merry Christmas to you too.

She kissed my cheek and left. I watched her left, and then I began to walk back to my room. About 5 minutes later I was at the door of my room. I was about to go in until I heard Leon's voice.

Leon: Hey kid.

I turned around and saw Leon and Ada walking towards me.

Ada: Did you have fun tonight?

Me: Yeah. "Yawn" I'm so tired. I'm gonna go to bed.

Leon: Alright we'll see you in the morning.

I opened the door into my room and was about to walk in until Leon said.

Leon: Hey Mike.

Me: Yeah.

Leon: Merry Christmas.

Me: Merry Christmas to you too.

I walked into my room and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Childhood Nightmares part 1

I was in my bedroom sitting on my bed. I was looking at a picture of my mom. Today wasn't really a good day, today was a day for me, something that would make every kid happy. But... it doesn't make me happy. I was really sad and looking at my mother's picture would only help it a little. I heard the door open, I looked up and saw Leon and Ada walking in my room.

Leon: Hey Mike.

Ada: Hey Mike.

Me (Sad): Hey Leon. Hey Ada

I looked away from them and began to look at my mom's picture.

Leon: Hey kid what's the matter?

Me (Sad): Nothing.

Ada: Oh come on there's gotta be something wrong with you by that attitude I hear in your voice.

Me (Sad): Nothing. It's... today is my birthday.

Leon: Hey Happy Birthday Mike!

Ada: Yeah Happy Birthday Mike! How old are you turning?

Me (Sad): 15.

Leon (Confused): Well you don't seem happy about it.

Ada: Yeah. Come on cheer up! Why are you sad on your birthday.

Me (Sad): Well, its... its... (sigh) I just can't believe it.

Leon (Confused): Can't believe what.

Me (Sad): That it's been 5 years. 5 years ever since my mom died.

Ada: Oh I'm so sorry. What happened to your mother?

Me (Sad): (sigh) She died from cancer ever since I was ten years old.

Ada: I'm very sorry Mike.

Me: It's okay.

Leon: Is there anything we can do?

Me: No I'm... I'm fine. Is it okay if you let me have some time by myself?

Leon sat on the bed beside me and put his arm around me.

Leon: Sure. If you need some one to talk, you can come to me. Okay?

Me: Sure.

Leon got up and began to walk out of my room.

Ada: I'll see you later birthday boy.

Ada crouched down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

She walked out of the room and I was once again alone in my room. I began to look at the picture of my mom again.

(Flashback)

Man: I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME YOU WHORE!

(Present)

I shooked out of my thoughts doing my best not to remember that moment.

(Flashback)

Women: Harold wait no !

Boy: Mommy!

(Present)

I put my hands on my head telling myself not to remember.

Me: Don't remember. Don't remember.

I put the picture on my bed and walked out of my room. I needed to go for a walk to get my head out of the clouds. About a half an hour later I walked to the cafeteria. I was still sad so I decided to eat something sweet for my sad heart. Once I walked in I saw a crowd of people looking at something. I walked through the crowd and saw two men arguing.

Man 1: It wasn't my fault!

Man 2: Yes it was we were force to resigned that mission cause of you!

Man 1: It wasn't my fault that he escaped, we were attacked by his men.

Man 2: Well you should've done better you weak freaking sister.

Man 1: THAT'S IT!

The man (1) punched the other man (2) in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. The man (1) started punching the other man (2) on the ground over and over again. I ran toward both of them and tried to break up the fight.

Me: Hey break it up guys!

Man 1: You stay out of this kid this is none of your business.

The guy punched me in the face so hard I fell down to the ground. I began to remember something when I was on the ground.

(Flashback)

A little boy watches in terror as he sees his father slaps his mother across the face so hard she fells to the floor crying.

Woman: I didn't mean to forget to pay the bill.

Man: Then I'll just have teach you some sense not to remember next time you stupid whore.

He began to walk to her until his son runs to him and wraps his arms around his leg and crys.

Boy: Please daddy don't hurt mommy.

Man: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BRAT!

He punched the boy in face causing him to fall on the floor.

Woman: Don't you hit my boy you idiot!

The man looked at his wife angrily.

Man: What did you say to me?

Woman (scared): Harold I'm sorry.

Man: I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME YOU WHORE!

He walked over to the woman and grabbed her hair and began pulling her by her hair into their room.

Boy: Mommy!

Both the man and the woman were in the room and man close the door. The boy was on the floor looking at the door and crying. He heard muffle yells and crying. The boy slowly got up and began to walk to the door. As soon as he was close to it he reached his hand slowly to the door knob and slowly turned it.  
>He opened the door and was shocked and scared for what he was seeing.<p>

Woman: Mike close the door and don't look.

The boy the woman was yelling at was Mike Log.

(Present)

Tears were streaming down my face, I was so angry and mad. I began to see red, and went into a rage. I got up quickly, and tackled the man who punched me on the ground. I began to start punching him in the face over and over, crying and yelling at him.

Me(yelling) :I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!

I kept punching his face and his face was bleeding bad and my hands were hurting from punching him but I couldn't control my emotions, I just kept punching him and screaming at him.

Me(yelling) : I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE I HATE YOU!

Man(yelling): MIKE THAT'S ENOUGH THAT'S ENOUGH!

I felt someone grabbing me from behind and pulling me away from the man. I looked up and saw Leon and also Ada helping. I began to break down crying and broke out of Leon's arms. I stumbled and walked into Ada wrapping my arms around her laying my head on her chest and began sobbing. Loud. She wrapped her arms around me and brushed my hair. I kept crying and crying, and hearing Ada shushing me to calm down. I looked at Leon and he showed a face of sympathy, he looked at the guy on the ground, and looked at Ada and I.

Leon: Ada, take Mike to his room and calm him down. I'll be there in a minute.

Ada nodded and we walked back to my room.

30 minutes later...

Ada and I were sitting on my bed and I was leaning my head on her shoulder, and she was rubbing my back to calm me down. I calmed down a little but I was still crying, I kept on sniffling, and wiping my nose. I sobbed quietly few times for a moment and stopped. I heard my door open and looked up and saw Leon walking in with a box of tissues. I lifted my head off of Ada's shoulder and sat up. Leon walked to me, and crouched down smiling sadly at me, and hold up the box of tissues.

Leon(gently): Here.

I took the box of tissues, I took a tissue and blew my nose, I took another one and wiped my eyes.

Me(wispering): Thank you.

Leon(sympathy): Your welcome kid. Everybody told me what happened over there, I believe you tried to stop the fight. And I'm sure you were really angry for beating that guy.

Me(Sadly): I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him, when he punched me I just... lost it. It made me remembered about... about...

Leon(sympathy): About what?

Me(Sadly): About my dad.

Leon(questionably): What does your dad have something to do about the fight?

Me: I didn't tell the whole truth about why I was sad on my birthday.

Leon: Okay were listening.

Me: (Sigh) When I was little before me and my mom lived in Squirrel City my real dad used to beat me and my mom.

Ada(sympathy): I'm so sorry Mike.

Me: It's okay.

Leon: Does your birthday always remind you of that?

Me(mumbling): Yeah. Some birthday present.

Ada: When did it stop?

Me: Well the very last time he ever beated me and my mom was the worst. My mom forgot to pay the electric bill, and he was angry because their was suppose to be this wrestling match on TV. He slapped her across the face so hard she landed on the floor, he was walking to her ready to beat her more until I tried to stop him. He yelled at me and slapped me across the face. My mom yelled at him and called him an idiot. He was so angry that he walked to her and grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her to their room and closed it.

I grabbed several tissues and continued my story.

Me(choking up): I walked to the door and heard my mom... screaming, and hearing a lot of ruckus. I grabbed the door knob and my dad...

My eyes began to tear up and I was about to sob more.

Me(sobbing): He... he... HE RAPED HER!

I buried my hands in front of my face and sobbed in my hands. Ada put her arm around me as my body was shaking from sobbing so hard. I cried more until hands were on my hand and pulled away from my face. I looked at Leon holding both my hands looking sadly at me. A tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away using his thumb. He gave me a bear hug and rubbed my head back and forth. I began to calm down, and he looked at me with sadness and sympathy.

Leon(sympathy): I'm so sorry Mike for what you've been through. But what happened after that?

Me: Well, one of our neighbors heard my mom screaming so he called the police. The police camed and they called an ambulance for my mom. I told them everything about what happened, and so they arrested my dad. My dad was convicted to prison so me and my mom moved to Squirrel City to move on with our lives. A few months later my mom met Jake and they got married a year later. But a few years later when I was ten years old my mom was diagnosed with Cancer and she died a few months later.

Ada: We are very sorry Mike.

Me: Thanks.

Leon: Alright you've had a rough time why don't you take a nap to calm yourself down okay?

Me: Alright.

I lay down on my bed and rested my head on my pillow. Ada laid a blanket on my and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then Leon walked to me.

Leon: If there's anything you need or wanna talk about... you come to me okay?

Me: Alright.

Leon: Sleep well birthday boy.

Leon and Ada walked out of my bedroom and closed the door. I closed my eyes and began to fell asleep.

The next day...

I was walking around the base trying to find Chris. I needed to ask him something and it was important. I kept on walking until I saw Chris, I ran to him as soon as I saw him. Chris saw me and smiled.

Chris: Hey kid.

Me: Hey Chris, can I ask you something?

Chris: Sure.

Me: Well sense this is a secret government agency, are you able to find out where people live, like people who have a prison record?

Chris: Yeah we can.

Me: How?

Chris: Follow me.

I followed Chris, a few minutes later we were in the communication room we went to this giant screen that had a key board with it.

Chris: You use this to find people that have a police record with this. You just type in the name and boom... it'll show you their picture, what they were charged with, and where they live now.

Me: Thanks Chris that's all I needed.

Chris: Your welcome kid but what do you need this for?

Me: Well since I'm becoming an agent I might as well know this.

Chris: Okay.

As soon as Chris walked away I went to the machine and typed in Harry Log. It showed his picture he looks way uglier then he was back then. He was charged with domestic violence, child abuse, and rape. I looked at his address he lived at Wyoming just like me and my mom used to. As soon as I wrote down the address, I began to walk back to my room, so I would be ready. Ready to go to my dads. I was going to my dads to show him I'm not the same scared little kid I was back then. I was doing this for me and my mom.

This was a personal mission: REVENGE.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Hey guys it's DAAH1996ROX, I'm very sorry it took me awhile to update. I'll try to put the next chapter in sooner. I'm on vacation right now so I want be working on this for a little bit so please send reviews about what you thought about this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Childhood Nightmares part 2

Hey guys its DAAH1996ROX I've got a few reviews from some readers on my last update and the readers seem to have like it so I'm sure you will enjoy the next update so guys here's part two. Enjoy!

I was in my room getting ready to leave. I put on my leather jacket, and put my wallet in my pocket. As soon as I was ready I walked to my dresser, and looked at my mom's picture. I smiled sadly at my mom's picture and spoked.

Me(promising): I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to us mom. Promise.

I walked to my door and opened it I looked around the hall to make sure I wouldn't encounter Leon, Chris, Ada, or Jill. If they see me they wouldn't let me leave so I had to be careful. I walked out of the secret base carefully and went into the elevator. I push the first floor button and I was in the white house. I walked out of the white house carefully and grabbed a cab to the airport. I went to the airport and bought a plane ticket to Wyoming. I went into the plane and rode it to Wyoming which took 2 hours to get here. I got in the cab and I told the driver to take me to my dad's address. While the cab was taking me to my dad's house I was a nervous to go to my dad's house, sense it has been 9 years ever since I saw him. Thinking about my dad made be remember the day I first met Jake.

(Flashback)

I was six years old, and I was playing with my action figures on the living room floor at our apartment in Squirrel City, while my mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes. It was two months ago ever since my dad was arrested and sent to prison. After his arrest I was scared of all the men my mom dated cause I was afraid they would be just like my dad. While I was playing with my action figures there was a knock at the door and I looked up and saw my mom get it, and saw a man come in.

Mom: Hello sweetie.

Man: Hello honey.

They kiss each other, and my eyes widened in fear. My mom looked at me and smiled.

Mom: Mike sweety this is Jake he'll be going out to dinnner with us. Jake this is my son Mike.

Jake: Hey kiddo.

He smiled and waved at me, while I crawled backwards away from them slowly. Mom looked at me sadly and sighed, while Jake looked at my with sympathy.

Mom: Will you please say hi to him sweety.

I shooked my head no.

Mom:(sigh) Why don't you take a seat on the couch while I put on my make-up.

Jake nodded and sat on our couch, while my mom walked into the bathroom. I hugged my action figures and looked at Jake. Jake and I looked at each other for about five minutes until he broke the silence.

Jake: So what do you like to do?

I didn't reply anything as I looked at him with fear.

Jake: Will you at least talk to me please?

He began to move forward, so I took off running to my room until I tripped. I was on the floor about to get back up until I felt strong but gentle hands help me up. I looked back and saw Jake looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

Jake: Tell me Mike. Why are you scared of me?

Little Me(scared) I'm not just scared of you, I'm scared of all men.

Jake: But why?

Little me(whispering): Cause I'm afraid that men are gonna be just like my daddy.

Jake:(sigh) Oh. Your mom told about your dad.

Little Me: She did.

Jake: Yeah. Listen I just want you that not all the guys in the world are like that. I'm nothing like that either.

Little Me: So your not gonna hurt me and mommy like daddy use to do?

Jake: Of course not.

I looked down for a second I looked back up at Jake and hugged him.

Little Me: I'm sorry for being scared of you.

Jake: It's okay don't worry about it.

Mom: Looks like yall are beginning to know each other.

Jake and I looked at our mom who was looking at us with her arms crossed.

Jake: Yeah just... getting to know each other.

Little Me: Yeah. When we are leaving?

Mom: In a minute, get your coat, and shoes on.

Little Me: Okay.

I walked over to my shoes and coat and put them on. I was standing at the door ready while mom and Jake were walking to door.

Mom: Ready.

Little Me: Ready.

Jake: Let's go.

Jake opened the door and looked down at me.

Jake: After you.

Little Me: Thank you.

I walked out of the door, and so did mom and Jake. And that's when I began to get along with Jake.

(End of Flashback)

Driver: Hey kid.

I shooked out of my thoughts and looked at the driver.

Me: Yeah.

Driver: Were here.

I looked out of the window and saw a trailer. The driver pulled in the drive way, I paid the driver the money and got out of the cab. I looked at the trailer It looked quite dirty and ruined. I walked up onto the porch to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited for a second until the door was open.

A guy came out of the door, he was bald, he was wearing a white tank top that had a brown stain on it, and a pair of boxers. He was the guy in the picture.  
>He... was my dad. He had stern look on his face, he took a good look at me.<p>

Dad: I don't do charities?

He was about to close the door until I stopped him from closing it.

Me: I'm not here for that.

Dad: Then what do you want?

Me: Are you Harry Log?

Dad raised an eyebrow.

Dad: Yeah I am. Why?

Me: Did you have a son name Mike Log, and a wife name Chelsie Log?

He raised his eyebrows when he heard my name and mom's.

Dad: Yeah. I haven't heard those names in years, why do you ask about them?

Me: (sigh) It's me dad.

He looked at me like he wasn't surprise at all.

Dad: Mike. You've grown.

Me(sarcastically): Thanks.

Dad gaved me a cold look hearing the tone in my voice.

Dad: Come in.

He opened the door wider to let me in easier, I went into the trailer, and frowned at the look of it. There were a lot of stains on the carpet, there was trash almost everywhere, the only furniture that was in the living room was a plague lever chair,a glass coffee table, and a small TV in front of it. My dad walked into the kitchenand it was really messy. There was trash everywhere, and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. Dad walked to the fridge and got out a beer.  
>He took the lid off and took a sip out of it.<p>

Dad: Soooooooooo how's life?

Me: Okay, I guess.

Dad: How's your mom?

Me: She's dead.

Dad: Oh when she died.

Me: 5 years ago.

Dad: So I suppose your in an orphange now.

Me: Not really, I had a stepfather but he died also.

Dad: Ahhh so your mom got married?

Me:Uh-huh

Dad: What brings you here?

Me: Did you ever heard about what happen in Squirrel City?

Dad: Yeah I heard about it the government destroyed it cause there was some kind of viral outbreak.

Me: Well what happened at Squirrel City was a zombie outbreak. I'm one of the survivors, and my stepfather died during the outbreak.

Dad: Okay.

Me: I'm being trained by the government to become an agent since I'm a survivor.

After I told him that he started laughing, I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with confusion.

Dad: Still that little brat I know.

Me(raising voice a little): And what's that suppose to mean!

Dad gave me and cold look.

Dad(yelling): I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOUR WAY BETTER THAN ME, AND YOUR GONNA BE A BETTER PERSON THAN ME, LECTURE CRAP?

Me: No. I came here to show you that I'm not that scared, weak little boy I was 9 years ago. I came here for... revenge. For what you did to me and mom.

I cracked my knuckles, and my dad laughed after that.

Dad: You think your tougher than me. Your mom was nothing but a stupid whore, and your nothing but a stupid brat.

Me(yelling): AND YOUR NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SCUM! YOU BEATED ME AND MOM FOR THREE YEARS! THREEEEEE YEEEARRSSSS!  
>YOU BEATED US BY TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON US! AND THE MOST OF ALL YOU RAPED MOM! YOU MADE OUR LIFES MISERABLE!<br>AND I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL OF THAT!

Dad broke the beer bottle and pointed the broken part at me.

Dad(yelling): THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU REUNITE WITH YOUR MOTHER!

He charged at me with the sharp broken beer bottle, I dodged it by doing a cartwheel over it. I grabbed his arm and thrust my palm onto the back of his elbow hard enough for him to drop the beer bottle and shattered on the floor. He elbowed me in the gut, and punched me across the face which caused me to fall on the floor. I got up on my knees and kicked Dad in the crotch. He put both his hands on his crotch in pain. I got up quickly, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He stumbled on the counter putting both his hands on the counter to support himself. I walked over to him and he punched me across the face which caused me to turn around. He grabbed both my arms and rammed me into the wall. I hit him in the face with the back of my head and kicked him in the gut hard enough to send him back to the counter.

I walked to him again until he pulled out a knife. He began to try stabbing me, I dodge the knife a bunch of the times. He tried stabbing me in the stomach but I dodged it, and countered it by grabbing his hand that was holding the knife, twisting my whole body, elbowing him in the back of his head.  
>He let go of the knife and punched me in the gut, he pushed me into the wall again, which I turned my head backwards seeing him charging toward me.<br>I elbowed him in the chest, kicked him in the gut, and punched him straight in the face. He was stun from the blow on his face, I charged toward him tacking him causing us both to fell on the glass coffee table shattering it.

I got up on my knees and looked at my dad, his nose was bleeding and he was looking at me. I began punching him on the face again, again, and again.  
>My knuckles were hurting from punching him on the face so many times. I stopped punching him and looked at him. He had blood all over his, and his and I could barely see his eyes sense they were swelled up from me punching him on the face. I turned my head and saw the knife right beside us, I grabbed the knife and looked at him.<p>

Me(yelling): NOW I'M GONNA FINISH THIS!

I raised the knife over to my head, ready to bring it down on him. My hands were trembling, and tears began to build up. I wanted to stab him but I couldn't stab him. I turned my head and saw a mirror, what I saw on the mirror, was a reflection of my dad holding a knife over his head, and me on the ground.  
>Tears began to fall down on my face, as I looked at my dad again. I couldn't take it anymore so I brought the knife down beside his head as I began to sob.<p>

Me(sobbing): I CAN'T DO IT! WHY CAN I NOT DO IT?

I began to sob more until I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Leon with a look of sympathy.

Leon: He's had enough Mike, don't make this worse. You don't wanna become like him Mike... it's over.

I looked at Leon and then at my dad again. I looked at Leon again, and held up my hand for him to help me up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up he walked me over to the door until he turn back, crouched down to my dad and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to Leon's face.

Leon(yelling): If you ever tell this to anyone, me and my people will take care of you!

He let him go and got back up,walking back to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, and looked at me.

Leon: Let's go back home.

I wiped the tears off my face and nod. I laid my head on his shoulder, and we walked out of the house. As soon as we were off the porch, I took one last look before I began to walk again. Me and Leon walked away from the trailer, As I knew that my personal mission was over.

Hey guys hoped you like part two please send reviews and tell me what you think about it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 Cheering Up Mike

Hey guys it's DAAH1996ROX, the last two chapters were very dramatic, I really hope yall like them. I just wanted to thank yall who have been leaving reviews about my story. I really am glad that yall like my story, and I just want to say that I have about a few chapters left in this story, so it's kinda almost finish. Well, I hope yall have been waiting for chapter 15. Enjoy!

(3rd person)

Ada, Chris, and Jill were sitting at cafeteria worried about Mike. It was 9:15 P:M, it was about 5 hours ever since Mike beat up his dad.

Ada(worried): I hope Mike hasn't done anything that he would regret.

Jill(worried): I feel bad for what the kid's been through.

Chris(guilty): This is my fault, I should've known that he was up to something when he asked about the computer.

Ada(comforting): It's not your fault Chris, you had no idea that Mike was going to get revenge on his father.

Jill(comforting): Yeah don't worry about it, I'm sure Leon will be able to stop him.

After Jill said that the doors open. The three turn their heads and saw Leon walking in. Ada got up and hugged him, and Leon hugged her back.

Ada:Were you able to stop him?

Leon: I made it, he beated his dad up pretty hard... but he didn't kill him?

Ada(relieved): Thank goodness.

Jill: So what happened?

Leon told Chris, Jill, and Ada about Mike almost killing his dad, and Leon threatening Mike's dad if he ever told the police anything.

Chris: Poor kid.

Ada: Where is he right now?

Leon: Well on the way here Mike was feeling queasy, and he was burning up really bad. So as soon as we got here I took him to the nurse, and she said that he was just under a lot of stress, so she gave him some pills for him. I left him in our room so he could rest, and be there if he needed anything.

Ada: Wow. He's not going to be happy in the morning you know that right?

Leon: Yeah.

Chris: You know we should do something for Mike, to cheer him up.

Jill: That's a good idea Chris.

Leon: Yeah I agree with ya Chris, Mike's been through a lot lately.

Ada: Yeah let's do something to cheer him up.

Chris: Okay here's the plan.

While Chris was telling Leon, Ada, and Jill about his plan, Mike was in Leon and Ada's room, in their bathroom.

(1st person)

I was in Leon and Ada's bathroom sitting on my knees with my head in the toilet, while I was throwing up the contents in my stomach in the toilet. I pulled my head out of the toilet, and wiped my mouth with my hand. Ever since we got here I've been shaking, sweating, hot, and queasy in my stomach.  
>With difficulty I stand up, flushed the toilet, and walked to the sink. I turned on the sink, I splashed cold water in my face and looked at the mirror. My face was a mess, I was sweating, my black hair was greasy, and my eyes were bloodshot red. It made me remember a few hours ago about what me and Leon talked about on the plane.<p>

(Flashback 3 hours ago)

Leon and I were sitting in our seats. Leon had his arm around my shoulder while crying softly so no one could hear me.

Me(choked up): I don't get it Leon how come I couldn't kill him. I tried to stab him with the piece of glass but I just couldn't do it.

Leon(sympathetic): I don't know Mike. Maybe... Maybe it was just because you stilled love him.

Me(Yelling): I NEVER LOVED THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE! NEVER! THERE IS NO WAY I COULDN'T KILL HIM CAUSE I STILL LOVED HIM!

I looked around and saw people looking at us. I blushed and looked down.

Leon: Well... what happened when you were trying to kill him.

Me(choking up): I looked at the mirror... and I saw my dad holding the piece of glass up, and me on the ground in the mirror.

Leon:"sigh" I think I know why. The reason you didn't kill your dad is because you didn't wanna become like him. When you saw your dad on top of you in the mirror, it must've... made you felt like him. I think that's why you didn't kill your dad.

Me: Oh.

I wiped my nose, and laid my head on Leon's shoulder, and I stayed like that on the whole ride.

(End of Flashback)

I looked at my reflection and wiped my face with a towl. I walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to Leon and Ada's bed, I took my shirt off since I was so hot, and laid down on their bed. I looked at the ceiling and rubbed my eyes from exhaustion, it had been a long and emotional day. I was about to fall asleep until I heard the door open. I looked at the door and saw Leon and Ada walking in. Ada walked and sat to the side of the bed I was at and smiled at me. She leaned toward me and kissed my forehead.

Ada: We were all worried about you.

Me: Yeah. I'm sorry about that.

Ada: It's okay, I'm just glad your here.

I looked at Leon who was sitting on the other side of the bed, he had a small smile on his face.

Leon: How are you feeling?

Me: Like crap. I've been throwing up.

Ada: You are sweating.

Me: Yeah. I'll go back to my room and so yall can have yalls bed.

Ada: No it's fine just scoot a little.

I scooted over a little and let Ada lay in the bed behind me. Leon laid on the other side of the bed. Ada wrapped her arms around me and brushed my hair with her hand. Leon reached his arm over me and grabbed Ada's hand. My eyes widened as both their arms were around me, it made me felt...  
>warm and loved inside. I closed my eyes, felling asleep instantly.<p>

The next morning...

My eyes stuttered open slowly, I had a cover over me and I didn't see Leon or Ada in bed. I sat up in bed looking around their room wondering where they are until I saw the bathroom's door. Light was leaking underneath the crack at the bottom of the door. A few minutes later the door open with Ada coming out with a towl around her whole body. Her hair was wet, and I could see her cleavage, and I could tell the she just came out of the shower. She looked at me and smiled.

Ada(happily): Good morning Mike!

Me: Uh... morning.

Leon: Morning Mike!

I looked over Ada and saw Leon in his boxers while he was shaving. Ada walked into the closet to get dressed, and Leon walked out of the bathroom.

Leon: I put a pair of your clothes on the bed over there. You can use our shower since your in here, after your done meet me and Ada at the cafeteria for breakfast. we have a very special surprise for you in there.

Me: Okay.

I walked into their bathroom, and took a shower. I got done, and then I got dressed into my clothes and began to walk to the cafeteria. I was still sad about yesterday, but I kept thinking about what the surprise was in the cafeteria. I walked into the cafeteria, and saw Leon, Ada, Chris, and Jill in a table that was filled with delicious food that made my mouth water. There was bacon, eggs, oatmeal, waffles, pancakes, biscuits, milk, and orange juice.

All: Morning Mike!

Chris: You hungry kid?

Me: After seeing all this food you bet I am.

Everyone laughed at what I said.

Leon: Well go ahead Mike dig in!

You didn't have to ask me twice! I grabbed all kinds of food and ate it all. I laid back and rubbed my full stomach in delight. I looked up and saw Leon, Ada, Chris, and Jill grinning at me.

Leon: Did you enjoy it?

Me: Yes I did.

Ada: Would you like to go to the mall?

Me(excited): Yeah!

A couple hours later we went to the mall and we did some shopping. I got all kind of new clothes, and video games. At the malls while everyone else got clothes. Then we were at the car, and I was sitting in the back with Chris and Jill with a blindfold covering my eyes, they told me we were going to a special place and they wouldn't tell me or let me see it.

Me(annoyed): Come on where are we going?

Leon: I told you it's a surprise.

I laid back and sighed which was making me mad. We rode for about 30 more minutes until we stopped.

Jill(happily): We're here!

Jill and Chris helped me got out of the car.

Leon: You ready to take your blindfold off?

Me: Yeah! Come on take it off already!

Leon chuckled and took my blindfold off, and what I saw was a huge amusement park. It looked so awesome, it had a very large rollercoaster and all sorts of cool rides.

Chris: Hope you like amusement parks kid.

Me(exciting): Are you kidding? I love amusement parks!

Everybody laughed and we all went into the amusement park. We played all sorts of games, Leon won Ada a giant teddy bear in one of them. We rode all sorts of rides, which me and Chris rode the big rollercoaster together. Then we went back to the base, it was late and I was laying in my bed exhausted. I had fun today, I bought new clothes, new video games, and had fun into a amusement park. I was laying in my bed resting until Leon and Ada came in.

Leon: Did you have fun today sport?

Me: Yeah this was the best day ever!

Leon and Ada laughed at what I said, and Ada kissed my cheek.

Ada: Well you get some sleep it's been a long day.

Me: Okay.

Leon and Ada walked out of my room and I went to sleep.

The next morning...

I was eating breakfast in the cafeteria, until Leon, Jill, Chris, Ada, and surprisely Claire walked up to me.

Me: Hey Claire! It's been awhile ever since I've seen you.

Claire: It's good to see you Mike.

Leon: Hey Mike, me, Ada, Chris, and Jill have a mission so you don't have any training today. So were gonna let Claire keep you company.

Me: Okay good luck.

Leon and them said goodbye, while me and Claire ate breakfast, and walked in the halls talking about all kinds of stuff.

Claire: Okay Mike I'll be back in a minute, Chris told me to check the virus.

Me: Okay.

Claire walked away to check on the virus while I was still walking. I was in my room laying on my bed until I heard gunshots I shot up from my bed quickly, grabbed my phone, and hide in my closet. I dialed Leon's phone number, and waited for him to pick up, but it only went to voice message.

Me(whispering): Dang it!

I got out of the closet quietly and went to my dresser and took out the S.T.A.R.S knife that Chris gave me for Christmas. I walked out of my room quietly armed and ready for anything that would come out. I walked into the hallways further until I saw agents bodies. There was blood everywhere, and I checked out one of the agent's bodies to see what killed it. My eyes widened as I saw a large hole in his chest, I could even see the floor through it.

Me: What did this?

I saw his gun near him and picked it up. I checked the magazine if it was full, all bullets were in it. I put the clip back in the gun and put my knife up.  
>I started following the trail of dead bodies until it lead to the room that was keeping the virus that I found back in squirrel city. I walked in their with caution, until I saw Claire on the ground. I ran over to her to see if she was dead. Luckily she wasn't, but she was hurt pretty bad. She woke up and looked at me.<p>

Claire: Mike... the.. the virus... it's gone.

I looked at the chamber that was holding the virus, my eyes widened when I saw that it was empty until I heard a voice.

Man: Well, well... we finally meet at last.

I turned around quickly and saw a man in a black trench coat. He had sunglasses on, and he had blonde hair that was slick back. I pointed the gun at him.

Me(demanding): Who are you?

Man: Don't you remember me? We last talked in the mall before the explosion. Remember?

Me: Ahhhhh. So your Wesker.

Wesker: The one and only.

Me: Why are you here?

Wesker: I came to retrieve something that belongs to me. And you.

Wesker hold up the TGLPM virus, and my finger laid on the trigger ready to fire.

Me(demanding): PUT IT DOWN OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!

Wesker: Well shoot me then.

I pulled the trigger, waiting for the bullet to hit Wesker. Wesker dodged it so fast I was shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes from what I saw. I never seen anyone move so fast. I kept trying to shoot him but he kept dodging them until he moved towards me so fast he thrust his palm into my stomach pushing me hard to wall. I was in so much pain I couldn't even get up, I looked up at Wesker, and he smirked at me.

Wesker: Typical.

I looked up at him until black surrounded me, which meant I was unconsious.

(3rd person)

Claire looked up and saw Wesker picking up Mike and putting him over his shoulder. Claire reached her hand towards them trying to move.

Claire(weakly): Mike.

She soon fell unconscious

Wow shocking Mike has been kidnapped by Wesker. What will Wesker do to Mike? What will happened to Mike? Will Leon and the others be able to rescue Mike? Till next chapter, this has been DAAH1996ROX. Please send reviews about what you think about this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 The Three Trials

Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX, the last time you saw on this story was Mike getting kidnap by Wesker. So on this chapter you will find out what will Wesker do to Mike, how will Leon and the others be able to get to Mike, and a very shocking ending. Enjoy!

My eyes slowly began to stuttered open, as soon as they were open I got up quickly, looking around trying to figure out where the heck I was? It seemed to have look like an abandon military airbase, as soon as I turned my eyes widened as I saw a cage full of zombies. I looked around the room and all I saw was a table that only had my S.T.A.R.S knife. I grabbed the knife and armed myself. I was looking around trying to find a way out of here before those zombies broke out of that cage. I kept looking around until I heard the sound of an intercom turning on.

Man: Well, well... your awake.

Me(angrily): Wesker!

Wesker: Did you have a nice nap?

Me(angrily): Up yours! Where are you?! And where am I?!

Wesker: You don't need to worry about that. Right now you need to worry about those zombies.

Me: Don't worry about that Leon and them will come here and safe me, you'll see!

Wesker: Hmm, well let's just hope they don't fine you dead. Let's just see how long you can survive. I want to test you, I have three trials for you, the first one that you are already in is the combat trial. I want you to use your combat skills and see if you can kill all these zombies. If you survive, you'll be going to the next trial. Enough talk now! Begin!

The cage was lifted off from the ground, and the zombies started limping towards me I ran to one of the zombies and kicked it back. I turned to another zombie and sweeped kicked it off it's feet. I looked over my shoulder and saw a zombie about to grab me, I twisted my body and turned around behind the zombie and plunged the knife into it's head. I saw one of the zombies about to get up I ran to it and stabbed it in the head.

Few minutes later ( Sorry I didn't feel like typing the whole fight)

All the zombies were laying on the floor dead, I looked around to see if there was anymore while I was panting. The intercom turned on again and I heard Wesker laughing and clapping in the background.

Wesker: Well done! It seems you are going to the next trial, but I have a feeling you may not make it.

Me: We'll see about that.

I heard something opening and I turned around to see a large door opening. I began to walk towards ready for anything to come at me.

Meanwhile...

Leon, Ada, Chris, and Jill came back to the base in a hurry. They heard that Wesker broke into the base. They were running in the hallway to Mike's room to see if he was there. They made it to the door, and Leon pushed it open.

Leon(worried): Mike?!

Mike wasn't in the room.

Leon(angry): Dang it!

They ran to wear the virus was being held and they saw Claire on a stretcher

Chris(worried): CLAIRE!

They all ran to Claire.

Chris(worried): Are you alright?

Claire: Yeah I'm fine Chris.

Leon: Claire where's Mike?!

Claire: Wesker took him.

Leon: Crap!

Claire: I'm sorry Leon.

Leon(sympathy): It's okay Claire, it's not your fault.

Jill: You just rest okay?

Claire: Alright.

The agents took Claire to the medical room.

Leon: How are we going to find Mike?

Chris: I know, follow me.

Everybody follow Chris, which lead them to the communication room. He went to one of the computers, and began typing on the keyboard. I installed tracking chip into the S.T.A.R.S knife I gave Mike on Christmas. If he carried it with him when Wesker kidnapped him hopefully we'll find out where Wesker took him. He began typing until it showed a map of the whole Earth, and showed a dot on the earth, and zoomed in to what country or city he was in.

Chris: I found him. He's in Mexico.

Leon: Okay everyone we know where Mike is so stack up, cause this is a rescue mission.

Back at the base...

I walked into another room that had a large metal crate in front of me, the door closed behind me. Which meant that I knew I was in the second trial.

Wesker: So are you ready for your next trial.

Me: Yeah. I wanna get this over with.

Wesker: Okay your next trial is the Speed trial. I wanna see how fast you are for this trial. Cause the creature I have for you is really fast you should be familiar with it.

Me(confused): What?

The crate's door fell down to the floor, I waited for what was about to come out until my eyes widen. It was the same metal man creature that attacked me back at squirrel city.

Wesker: You must be familiar with Mr. X back in Squirrel City Hmmm.

Me: It survived the blast in Squirrel City?

"Mr. X" looked way worse back in squirrel city, the large jacket he was wearing was burnt and had a whole lot of holes in it. It stepped out, and took off his coat. My eyes widened as I saw both his arms were sharped as blades.

Me: Oh crap.

It took off running towards me fast. I jump out of the way just in time when he landed one of his bladed arms at the spot I was on. I got back up quickly and started running away from it. As I was running I saw a gun on a wooden crate, luckily this room was filled with weapons, so I took the gun and began shooting at Mr. X. The shots didn't even make him flinch, he began running after me again. He was getting close to me I turned my head and I saw I was running into a wall. I ran up to the wall and backflipped over Mr. X. He ran right into the wall, and I landed on the floor perfectly. I started shooting at him he got out of the wall, and faced me I began running away from Mr. X again, and started shooting at him while I was running. The gun ran out of bullets and I through the gun away and kept on running, I looked over my shoulder and saw Mr. X close to me with his arm raised. I turned around and saw a long wooden crate in front of me I jumped over it and Mr. X slammed his arm onto the crate.

I turned around, and saw his arm into the crate. I took my knife, and ran towards him, I jumped on him and plunged the knife into his head, he roared in pain and started trying to shake me off. I tried to hold onto the knife as long as I could but I lost my gripped and fell down to the floor. I got backed up, and I looked at Mr. X. He stopped shaking and looked back at me, I was shocked that he survived a knife to the head.

Me(frustrated):Uhhh! Why want you die?!

But then something caught my eye, I looked behind Mr. X and saw that the crate he smashed was filled with RPGs. I knew that would kill him but first I would have to run away from him again. I began running away from him and he chased after me again, as soon as I was close to the wall, I turned around and waited for him to charge at me. Mr. X held his bladed arm up, I waited till he was closed to me and jumped out of the way. I got back up from the ground and saw that his arm was stuck in the wall. I ran to the RPGs fast, and took out one. I began to aim at Mr. X with difficulty since I never fired one before. Mr. X got his arm out of the wall, and turned around. As soon as I had good aim, I put my finger on the trigger.

Me: Game over.

I pulled the trigger and I saw the rocket shooting towards Mr. X and hit him. I covered my face with my arms during the explosion, I put my arms down and I saw Mr. X's body parts everywhere. The intercom turned on and I heard Wesker laughing even harder.

Wesker: Well done my boy. I didn't expect to happen.

Me: One trial to go Wesker, then it's me and you.

Wesker(chuckling): We'll see.

The intercom turned off and I saw another door, and I began to walk to door to the last trial.

Meanwhile...

Leon, Chris, Ada, and Jill were in a helicopter in Mexico, getting close to the airbase. They were checking their weapons to see if they had everything.  
>Leon was looking out the window, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Ada.<p>

Ada: You okay?

Leon: Yeah I just... I just hope he's okay.

Ada cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss.

Ada: I hope so too sweetie, maybe after all this we could have a talk with him.

Leon(confused): A talk? What do you mean?

Ada:Since that Mike's been through so much I thought maybe-

Chris: Hey Leon were almost there.

Leon: Alright. You can go ahead sweetie.

Ada: Um... never mind I'll tell you after this.

Leon: Okay.

Leon looked out of the window.

Leon: Were coming for you kid just hang in there.

Back at the airbase...

I was walking in the hallway wondering what was going to happen in the next trial. I made into a room and saw a table that had a handgun on it.  
>I walked to the table and grabbed the gun, I checked the clip to see that it was full. I put the clip back in and cocked the gun, and armed myself and ready for whatever was coming at me. The intercom turned on again.<p>

Wesker: Well are you ready for the last trial.

Me(impatiently): I'm ready to get this over with.

Wesker: Well the last trial is called the Emotion trial. This trial will test your emotions.

Me(confused): Then what's with the gun for if it's an emotional trial?!

Wesker: You'll see.

I heard moaning and I turned and all I saw was darkness, and I knew that it was just a zombie.

Me: A zombie?! Really?! Killing a zombie won't make this emotional.

I hold the gun up ready to kill the zombie, waiting for it to come out of the darkness. As soon as it came out of the darkness my eyes widen, and my arms were shaking making it impossible to the zombie... was my mother. My heart ache as I saw her pale and decomposed, watching her limp and moaning.

Me(terror): Mom?

Wesker: Yes. You see before we attacked Squirrel City we dugged up bodies from the cemetary. After the attack, we checked the bodies, and it appeared one of them was your mother, so we injected her with the t-virus.

Me(angry): How could you?!

Wesker: That's why this is the emotional trial. You either kill her and feel guilty, or you don't and she'll kill you. The choice is yours bye.

The intercom turned off and my mom was limping towards me, I couldn't pull the trigger. I couldn't kill her, I couldn't watch to see her die again after what happen 5 years ago.

(Flashback)

5 years ago...

Jake and I were sitting in the hallway at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come back with news about my mom. A few minutes later the doctor came back. We both stood up with worried looks on our faces.

Jake(worried): How is she?

Doctor: I'm afraid the cancer is getting worse.

Me(worried): Will she get better.

Doctor: I'm afraid not young man, she doesn't have much time left. I'm sorry, it's best that you say your goodbyes now.

I began to cry, Jake put his arm around me.

Jake: Let's go.

We walked into my moms room, my heart ache as I saw her on the hospital bed, she looked really sick. She looked at us and smiled sadly.

Mom: Hey.

We walked towards her, and we stand beside her.

Mom: Jake are you okay.

Jake: Yeah.

He began to tear up, and looked away.

Mom: Don't cry. Please.

Jake(choking up): I'm sorry.

Mom: It's okay. Jake please promise something.

Jake: Okay.

Mom: Please take good care of Mike for me please.

Jake(choking up): I will I promise.

Mom looked at me.

Mom: Mike?

Me(choking up): Yes.

Mom: Be a good boy, and be good to Jake okay?

Me(choking up): I promise.

I began to cry, and she wiped my tears away with her hand.

Mom: Please. Don't cry. Everything will be okay.

Me(sobbing): I promise I'll do good for you mom I promise.

Mom: Okay. I... l-love...y-y-ou.

Mom closed her eyes and her heart monitor made a long beeping noise. I looked up and saw the heart monitor making a straight line. I began to cry more and landed my head on mom's chest, and wrapped my arms. Then Jake pulled me away from mom, and hugged me. I began to sob in Jake's chest, and he was crying too. And we both stayed like that for 20 minutes.

Present...

Tears ran down my face, as mom was getting closer to me.

Me(choking up): Mom it's me Mike remember?

She stilled limp towards me and she was very close.

Me(yelling): MOM IF YOUR IN THERE YOU ANSWER ME?!

She still limp towards me and I pull the gun up and aimed at her head.

Me(whispering): Please... don't make me do this.

She just limped and she was really close to me now.

Me(whispering): I'm sorry.

I pulled the trigger, and everything went in slow motion as mom fell on the floor with a bullet hole in her head. I dropped the gun, and dropped to my knees and looked at mom's body, realizing that I had killed her.

Hey guys it's DAAH1996ROX, sorry this took a while, I've been busy with school lately, this chapter had a sad and shocking ending, send me reviews and see what you think. I'll try to put the next chapter in as soon as I can.  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 Family Reunions

Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX last chapter was a shocking and a sad chapter. This chapter will have a dramatic and shocking ending, so I hope you guys will like this chapter. So please leave reviews. Enjoy!

I threw up the contents in my stomach while I watched my mom's brain seeped into the floor. I began to sob uncontrollably realizing what I have just done.  
>I realized that my mom died a second time, and it was my fault. I began to remember something while I was crying.<p>

Flashback...

5 years ago...

Me and Jake were home just coming back from mom's funeral. I was in my room looking out the window with tears coming down my face still sad about my mom. I stayed like that until I heard my door open. I looked behind me and saw Jake at my doorway, I turned back and looked out of the window.

Jake(sympathy): Are you okay?

I shook my head.

Jake(sympathy): I know this is hard for you Mike.

Me(angry): What do you know?! God, I'm sick and tired of this happening to me!

Jake walks up to me, and puts both his hands on my shoulders.

Jake(sympathy): What do you mean?

Me(sad): I'm just sick and tired of this drama happening to me. All my life has been crap. For 3 years my dad beated me and my mom, and now this.

Jake(sympathy): I'm sorry Mike.

Me(sobbing): I MISS HER SOOO MUCH!

Jake wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder sobbing.

Jake(sympathy): It's going to be alright Mike. Just remember her in your heart.

Present...

I laid my back against the wall still crying and in shock. I just watched my moms body, taking deep breathes, and wiping away tears. I stayed like that until light was shining onto the right side of my face, I look to my right seeing a door opened by 4 shadows.

With Leon and the others...

Leon, Ada, Jill, and Chris just entered the base 10 minutes ago, looking for Mike. All of their guns were out ready for anything to attack them. Chris had a tracker to track down the chip in Mike's S.T.A.R.S knife. They just stopped at the door to the next room, and Chris finds out that the knife is in the next room.

Chris: Guys the tracker is picking up the chip in the knife in this room.

Leon: Let's hope Mike's alright.

They storm in the room aiming for anything that was in there. They lower their weapons down, and looked around to see if Mike was in here. All they saw was the body parts from Mr.X.

Leon(shouting): MIKE ARE YOU IN HERE?!

Leon didn't hear any response.

Leon: Chris you sure that the tracker was reading that the chip was in here?

Chris: Yeah it's in here. We'll just have to find it in this room.

Everyone followed Chris while he was using the tracker to find the knife. A couple of seconds later the tracker starts beeping fast. He looks down and sees the knife in front of his foot.

Chris: Hey guys I found the knife.

Everyone gathers around to Chris and sees the knife. Leon crouches down, and picks up the knife, he sees the blood on the knife.

Ada: You don't think.

Leon: No I think he must've used it on... whatever this was.

Jill: Where do you think he is?

Leon: I don't know. But I guess were gonna have to keep looking for him.

They continued searching for Mike, 10 minutes later they were still looking for him with no luck. But when they were getting close to another door Leon, began to hear something. He put his ear to the wall, to listen better.

Person: It's me Mike remember?

It was Mike, and Leon turned back to everybody.

Leon: Guys I hear Mike.

Ada, Chris, and Jill began to be quiet and listen to Mike. Leon could here Mike talking to someone but he didn't know who he was talking.

Mike(yelling): IF YOUR IN THERE YOU ANSWER ME!

They were all waiting for him to say something else but they didn't hear anything.

Chris(worried): What's going on in there?!

Leon: I don't know but I think we should-

There was a gunshot, before Leon could finished the sentence. Everybody ran to the door, and Leon kicked it open. They saw Mike sitting down on the floor with his back laying on the wall in front of a body. He looks at them, with red eyes that look like he was crying.

Back with Mike...

I saw Leon, Chris, Ada, and Jill and they all ran towards me. Leon crouched down next to me.

Leon(worried): Mike are you alright?

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I was still in shock about what happen. I kept trying to say something but all I did was point at my mom's body,  
>while my eyes were building up tears. Leon looked at the body and closed his eyes and sigh. Ada looked at the body too and was shocked, she put both hands over her mouth. Chris and Jill looked at my mom's body and Leon's, Ada's, and my reactions since they didn't know it was my mother.<p>

Chris(confused): Leon do you know this woman?

Leon(sad): Yeah.

Jill(confused): Who is it?

Leon(sad): (pause)... his mother.

Chris and Jill gasped and looked at the body, then they look at me with sympathy. I looked at Leon while tears were running down my face, he look at me with sympathy. He took me into a bear hug and I began to sob in his chest.

Me(sobbing): WHY?! WHY DIDN'T HE LET HER REST IN PEACE?!

Leon(sympathy): I don't know Mike... I don't. Wesker is a very bad man. And he will do anything to destroy the world, he doesn't care what will happen to people or the world. You understand?

I nodded and began to calm down, we soon ended our hug, and we both began to stand up. I turned around and looked at Ada she gave me a hug too and my head was on her shoulder. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered.

Ada(whispering): I'm so sorry Mike.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and let go of me. I began to wipe my tears, and take a couple of deep breaths. As soon as I calm down the intercom turned on.

Wesker: Well, well, well looks like we have quite a reunion.

I cocked the handgun I had in my hand and looked around the room.

Me(yelling): WHERE ARE YOU?!

Wesker(mockingly): Aw are you mad about your mother?!

Me(yelling): I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL YOU?!

Wesker: Well good luck with that. Go to the next room and receive your prize.

The intercom clicked off, and I was consumed with rage.

Me(angry): I'm gonna kill him!

Leon: Mike I understand your angry, but going after him is suicide. If were going to attack him, all of us need to be there. He has the T-virus inside him, which you already seen what he can do. The most important task is to get the TGLPM virus. Understood?

Me: Yeah.

We walked to the next room, which was really dark. We began to look for a light switch until the whole room was lit up. It was fill with tons of weapons, and Wesker was standing in the center of the room, with something hanging beside him on a chain covered with a blanket. All of us pointed our guns at him he had a smirk on his face, which made me want wipe it off. He clapped his hands while laughing and looked at me.

Wesker(laughing): Well done Mike. I'm quite impressed.

Me(emotionless): Screw you.

Wesker: Aw Mike don't you wanna see what you winned.

Me: Sure I'll be having the TGLPM virus please.

Wesker laughed.

Wesker(laughing): Your quite funny kid. But no. That's not the prize, the prize is... well I hope you like family reunions.

Me(confused): What?

Wesker grabbed the cover off the thing hanging turning out to be... my dad.

Me(shocked): Dad!

Dad(yelling): What are you doing here?

I began to yell at Wesker.

Me(yelling): My dad has nothing to do with this. Why kidnap him and bring him here?

Wesker: Well you see I decided to kidnap him and use him as a... guinea pig.

Me(confused): What are you talking about?

Wesker pulled out a gun, and shot the chain, breaking it, and sending my dad falling to the floor. He got up on his knees and tried to free himself, and began to yell at Wesker.

Dad(yelling): I'm gonna kill you once I get out of this!

Wesker: Actually I think you'll be killing them soon.

Dad: What-

My dad let out a painful yell, and his body began to turn. (First time I ever described something like this, I'll do the best I can). He broke out of chain and his arm began to turn into a sharp razor blade. We all gasped and pointed our guns at my dad.

Me(yelling): What did you do to him?!

Wesker: I injected the TGLPM virus inside of him to see what it does.

My dad began turn huge, and he began to turn scaly, and a large tentacle with a razor blade came out. Then his shoulder began to grow a large eye, and his left upper body was all that he had left except his skin was connected to that hideous body.

Me(shocked): So that's what the virus does.

Wesker: Well I gotta run now. Good luck.

Wesker ran out of the room very fast, and we were left with my dad.

Me: How are we gonna kill this thing, if we don't know much about this virus.

Leon(yelling): Everybody aim for the eye. I know that's the weakness from the G-virus.

We all began to shoot at the eye. My "dad" yelled in pain, and began to swing the razor tentacle.

Ada(shouting): Watch out for that tentacle.

I jumped over the tentacle, including all of us. I kept shooting at the eye until the handgun I had ran out of ammo. I threw the gun on the ground, and began to look for another one fast. I saw a machine gun with a couple of clips. I picked up the machine gun and the clips and began to shoot the eye again until it began to swing the tentacle again, I ducked, and Chris, Jill, and Ada jumped until the razor blade cut Ada's leg which caused her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Leon saw it in terror.

Leon(terror): Ada!

His distraction caused him to get hit by the tentacle pushing him to the wall knocking him out.

Me(terror): Leon!

I looked at my right and saw a machete on a pile of crates. I climbed up the pile of crates, and grabbed the machete. I turned back to my "dad" and jumped off the pile of crates with the machete held above my head, landing the machete on the tentacle cutting it off. My dad screamed in pain and he began rocking around. Chris ran to my dad and dove the knife into the eye cutting a hole in it, my dad roared in pain, and pushed Chris into a pile of crates.

Me and Jill(terror): Chris!

I was about to look for more weapons, until my foot bumped into something, I looked down and saw a gernade. An idea popped into my head. I picked up the gernade, and ran towards my dad. As soon as I was close I pulled the pin off the gernade (imagine this in slow motion) jumped towards the eye, and pushing the gernade into the hole in the eye.

Me(shouting): Jill take cover!

I took off running, jumping away from my dad onto the ground and covered my head. The explosion shooked the room, and I could here blood splattered.  
>I uncovered my head, and looked around the room, the walls had blood on them, and they were body parts everywhere. I saw my dad laying on the floor,<br>with only his torso and his left arm. I ran to him, he was still alive but not for long. I began to feel sorry for him. I crouched down to him, and picked his head up with my right hand. He looked at me, and he's breathing was getting raspy.

Dad: What are you doing? Get out of here!

Me: No. I hated you for what you did to me and mom. But... you don't deserve to die here all alone in this place, for something that you had nothing to do with.

Dad: Listen I know... that I made your life living heck. And you don't have to forgive me. But please do this one thing.

He grabbed my shirt collar, and he pulled my face close to his.

Dad: Make that scumbag pay. Pleaaassseee.

He let go of me, his eyes closed, and he stopped breathing. I layed his head back on the floor, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off and realized this was the very first time I felt sorry for my dad.

Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX I just wanted to thank Residentkilla who is a fan of this story, and for this chapter. At first I wasn't gonna have Mike's dad in this chapter until residentkilla sent a review, and he/she had a feeling that Mike's dad would return in this story, which gave me the idead for this chapter. So most of the credit goes to residentkilla. So please send reviews, and thank residentkilla. I only have two chapters left in this story. Till next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18 This is where it ends!

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this is the second last chapter so after this one the next chapter will be the very last. This one will be long and will have a very happy and breath taking ending. Enjoy!**

I still looked at my dad's body with guilt in my head. I hated him for what he did to me and my mom but... he didn't deserve any of this. He had nothing to do with this, his death was my fault. I got up and looked back at Leon who was helping Ada up, after she got up Leon let go of her and held his arm to his side, still aching from the attack. Then I looked at my left and saw Jill helping Chris up from the broken crates. I looked back at my dad's body and frowned.

Leon: You alright?

I turned back looking at Leon who was walking towards me, while he held his arm to his side.

Me: Yeah.

Leon(sympathy): I'm very sorry Mike.

Me(sad): It's okay.

The intercom turned on and we could hear clapping in the background.

Wesker(laughing): Well done Mike! It seems now that you killed your father that you hated for so long.

Me(yelling): He didn't deserve none of that!

Wesker(fake enthusiasm): Oh come on Mike! You should thank me! You've finally got to kill your father.

Me(yelling): He had nothing to do with this! He didn't have a clue what was going on! All you just did was killed another innocent victim!

Wesker(almost laughing): Innocent! He abused you and your mother for 3 years. How could you call him innocent?!

Me(yelling): I don't care what you say Wesker! Were still alive and all your plans you had for us have failed! Were coming after you and getting the TGLPM virus!

Wesker: Hmmm good luck with that!

The intercom clicked off and I turned around to see everybody looking at me.

Me: Come on. We need to get that virus before he escapes.

Everybody stayed quiet for a minute, until Leon spoke.

Leon: Alright. Grab any weapons you'll need. While we patch up.

I nodded and began to grab some weapons while everyone patched up. 5 minutes later I was holding a machine gun in both my hands, a shotgun strapped around my back, a handgun in it's holster on my hip, and a knife.

Leon: Okay ready?

I nodded and so did everybody else, soon we began walking.

10 minutes later...

We were still walking and we were all quiet. I looked down not saying a word, until Leon spoke.

Leon: Did you mean it?

I looked up, not paying attention to what he said.

Me: What?

Leon: Did you mean it? About your dad?

Me(sad): "sigh" I hated my dad for what he did to me and my mom. But still he didn't deserve to die like that in a place like this. He had nothing to do with this. And he's dead because of me.

Leon(supportive): Don't say that! Now you know you had nothing to do with this. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Me(sad): I wish I never discovered that virus.

Leon(supportive): Hey! If you have never found that virus, Wesker would have already have found it without us knowing about, and the world would've probably have been destroyed right now. Your a hero kid.

Me(sad): I'm not a hero. I'm just some kid that stumbled into the government, who is going to be an agent, and working for a government. I wished I never went into the government and became an agent. I wished I never met anyone working for the government.

I looked down again, and then looked at Leon, who looked hurt about what I said.

Me(apologizing): Oh but not you guys! I really am glad that I met y'all. You guys have been a family to me ever since I first met you guys.

Leon smiled at me.

Leon: I'm glad I met you to kid. Your like a son I never had.

I smiled back at him, and we both smiled at each other while walking until Chris spoke.

Chris(speaking up): Leon!

Leon: What?

Chris moved his head at his direction, and Leon and I looked which led to a door. Chris and Jill got on the walls between the door, with their guns ready.  
>Ada went to Jill and put her hand on Jill's shoulder. Leon and I went Chris and Leon put his hand on Chris's shoulder, and I put my hand on Leon's shoulder. Jill nod her head and Chris opened the door, we all went into the room with our guns held up, ready to shoot anything in sight. There was a huge plane that looked like a bomber, with the ramp down. We all lowered our guns, and began to search the place. I looked at the bomber with curiosity.<p>

Me: 10 bucks say that this is Wesker's get away vehicle.

Man: My, my, don't you catch on very quickly.

We all turned around and saw Wesker standing beside the bomber. We all raised our weapons and pointed them at him. He clapped and grin at us.

Wesker(laughing): I am very surprise that you have made it this far. But now your journey ends here.

I shot my machine gun at him but he ended up dodging it with his super speed. He was in front of the bomber, grinning at me.

Wesker(laughing): Your just weak like your mother and father.

As soon as he said that I was in rage.

Me(in rage): DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!

I began to charge at him.

Leon(yelling): MIKE WAIT!

I began ran up to him, and try to hit him with my machine gun but he dodged it by doing a sweep kick which caused me to flip off my feet, until he did roundhouse kick on my stomach which made me land on the ramp of the bomber. I was on the ramp in intense pain hearing the cries from Leon, Ada, Jill, and Chris. I began to get up, and saw the other group trying to shoot at Wesker. (I'll try to do my best to describe this fight.)

Wesker kept on dodging their bullets with his super speed, he appeared behind Leon and thrust his palm on his back, pushing Leon to the floor. Ada began to shoot at him, and Wesker vanished and appeared in front of Ada, doing a roundhouse kick, kicking the gun out of Ada's hands, and punching her with the back of his fist, knocking Ada to the ground. I began to shoot at Wesker again with my machinegun, he began dodging my bullets and ran straight forward to me fast. I hold the machinegun in front of me just in time while Wesker thrust his palm on the machinegun, which was so powerful that it pushed me to the bomber hitting my head on the bomber. I rubbed my head making the pain go away, and then looked at the machinegun. My eyes widened when I looked at the machinegun, it was broken in half.

Me(shocked): Jesus this guy is strong!

I got backed up, and looked at Chris and Jill attempting to shoot at Wesker, he dodged their bullets and reappeared between them. He grabbed both their arms and heave them over his shoulder. They both fell to the ground and they were in intense pain. I saw Leon getting back up attempting to do a roundhouse kick, until Wesker grabbed his foot inches away from his face.

Me(yelling): Leon!

I got out my shotgun, and began to run towards Leon to help him, until Wesker pulled out his gun so fast that I didn't have time to dodge, he fired his gun and the bullet hit me.

(3rd person)

Leon saw Mike fell down on the ground after Wesker shot him.

Leon(screams in terror): MIKE!

Leon began to get angry, he wrapped his hands around Weskers neck, then raised his other leg, and wrapped it with the leg Wesker was holding, and began to attempt chocking him. Until Wesker grabbed his legs and began swinging around, around, and around. He let go of Leon, which sent Leon flying to a pillar on his back landing on the ground. Ada watched the whole thing happened.

Ada(screams in terror): LEON!

She picked her gun back up and shot at Wesker. He dodged her bullets once again, and reappeared in front of her. He knocked the gun out of her hands, grabbed her throat and pushed her against the pillar. She began to struggle to get free, but couldn't get out of his grip. Wesker pulled out his gun and point it at her head.

Wesker(yelling): This is for double crossing me. YOU TRAITEROUS BI-

Wesker cried out in pain and dropped his gun, he looked to his right, and saw Mike holding his handgun up with smoke coming out of the barrel.

(1st person)

As soon as I heard Wesker cry out in pain, and dropped his gun I smirked while thanking God in my head. I didn't kill him but at least I hit him finally. He growled and looked at me, then at Ada.

Wesker(yelling): I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU PEOPLE! I HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH!

He picked Ada up by her throat, and throw her towards me. I got up and held my arms open. She landed on me but I fell to the ground with her on top of me. We both got up, and looked for Wesker but he wasn't there. We saw Leon, Chris, and Jill getting up, they were still hurting but they were fine. They walk towards us.

Me(worried): You guys alright.

Chris: Yeah were fine kid.

I looked at Ada.

Me(worried): Are you okay Ada?

Ada: Yeah I'm fine.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, until a hand grabbed both my cheeks, and made my head turned right looking at Ada with a seductive smile.

Ada(seductively): Thank you for saving me my big hero. And good job for getting Wesker. Here's a little something for you.

Ada came close to my face ready to kiss me until I put my finger on her lips.

Me(serious): Sorry Ada. As much as I really want to enjoy your kisses, but we don't have time for this right now, we still have to find Wesker and get the virus.

She began to pout and cross her arms, I couldn't help but smile.

Me: Hey don't worry. After this you can give me a kiss alright.

She began to smile at me again. I looked at Leon and he couldn't help but grin too.

Leon: It's a good thing that you decided not to get a kiss from her. I'm sick and tired of you stealing my kisses.

I began to laugh at what he said.

Me: Hey it's not my fault she likes younger guys.

Leon: Oooooo good one well-

Jill(serious): Guys we seriously don't have time for this right now!

Me(shooking out of my thoughts): She's right we should find Wesker now or-

Chris(confused): Woah Woah Woah! How did you survive the gunshot from Wesker?

I bent down picked up the shotgun, there was a bullet mark on it.

Chris(shocked): Kid you are so lucky that it didn't hit you.

Me: You bet I am.

Right beside us the bomber turned on, and it began to move fast. We all began to run to the bomber, trying to climb the ramp before it closes. First Chris made it to the ramp, then Jill, then Ada, and then Leon. I was trying my best to run to the ramp but I wasn't fast enough. I saw Leon on the top of the ramp.

Leon: Come on Mike hurry up!

Leon held out his hand for me to reach. I began to run faster and reached for his hand. A few seconds later I grabbed his and he helped me up. I got into the plane just in time for the ramp to close. We all looked around the room, and saw a huge machine.

Me(confused): What is that?

Man: That will help me save the world.

We look towards our left and saw Wesker standing in the center of the room with his sunglasses off. His eyes were red which was creeping me out.

Me(confused): Saving the world? What do you mean?

Wesker: You see all I have to do is put the TGLPM virus inside of it and it will spread into a gas form and infect the world with it.

Me(yelling): But that won't save the world! It will destroy it!

Wesker: Oh Mike you really don't understand. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving the world. You see humans come one step closer to self-destruction every day, so that is why I'm saving it.

Me(shocked): Geez Chris, when he was your captain in S.T.A.R.S was he always like this?

Chris: No.

Chris told me stories about Wesker and him being in S.T.A.R.S together before he betrayed him.

Me: You sure he didn't smoke weed or anything and didn't cause him brain damage.

Wesker frowned and began to get angry.

Wesker(yelling): THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TEENAGE LITTLE BRAT IT'S TIME THAT I FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Wesker moved really fast towards me and Chris, Chris pushed me away just in time for Wesker to attack one of us. We began to shoot at him and he dodged our bullets once again. He reappeared in front of me, and kicked me hard enough to send me to the wall. He moved to Leon and Chris, and he knee Leon in the face and elbowed Chris in the face. Then Wesker pulled his gun out and started shooting at Jill and Ada. They hide from cover to the steel poles but it was hard for them to take cover so they used their arms to cover themselves.

Leon soon recovered and began to shoot at Wesker. While Wesker was distracted I walked to the machine and looked at it looked really strong so my bullets wouldn't do nothing to it. But then I saw the power box to the plane, I looked around and saw the ramp hatch, that's when an idea popped into my head. I pulled my gun out and shot at Wesker a couple of times. He dodged them and looked straight at me, I put my gun up and began to motion with my arms to attack me.

Me: Come on Wesker! Right here! Come get some!

He began to get mad, and charged right at me. I dodged just in time for him to hit the machine that would take care of the virus. His hand went through the machine which broked it.

Wesker(yelling): NO!

I pulled out a grenade and yelled to everybody.

Me(yelling): TAKE COVER I'M GONNA THROW A GRENADE!

I through the grenade at the power box and began running towards the switch to the ramp. I made it to the switch and pulled it just in time for the grenade to explode destroying the power box, and the ramp opening. The whole room was flashing red lights, and we were all trying to regain our balance. The ramp was open enough for the air to start sucking us out of the plane. I began to get sucked out trying to grab a pole until Ada grabbed on to my hand. I looked around and saw Chris and Jill holding onto each other on one pole, and I looked down and saw Leon holding to the pole below me and Ada.

The plane gave a violent turn sending Wesker into the air bumping into one of the pole's and grabbed Leon. Leon began to struggle to get Wesker off him but he couldn't Wesker wouldn't let go of him. Leon began to look at me and Ada, he began to close his eyes. I was hoping he wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do.

Leon's thoughts: Take care of Ada for me kid.

He gave us both a sad smile and let go of his pole.

Me(screaming): NO!

I let go of Ada's hand and crashed down to Leon's pole and grabbed Leon's wrist. I tried to hold onto him as tight as I could, but Wesker was climbing onto his foot and began to try shaking him off.

Wesker(yelling): I'm taking the two of you with me!

Me(shouting): LEON GRAB MY GUN!

I turned my hip towards Leon so he could grab my gun. He reached his other arm up and grabbed it, then he pointed it at Wesker.

Leon(yelling): LIKE HECK YOU WILL!

He shot Wesker right in the head causing him to let go of Leon and fell out of the bomber. We all hold on to the poles and waited for the impact. The plane began to bounce on the ground. We all began to bounce on the ceilings and the walls, and then the plane began to roll. As soon as it stopped rolling and began to grind on the ground darkness surrounded me.

I began to open my eyes, first my sight was blurry but then I began to see clear. Leon and Chris were in front of me with relief faces.

Chris(relief): You okay kid?

Me: Yeah. As soon as I tried to get up I felt pain all around my body. Chris and Leon helped me up, as soon as I got up Chris handed me my gun.

Me: Thanks.

Chris: No problem kid.

As soon as I put my gun in my holster, both hands were on both my shoulders and my whole body was turned to Leon who had a mad look on his face.

Leon(mad): Mike what in the world were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself when you kept me from falling. I don't won't you getting yourself killed to safe me. Why would you do that?

Tears began to form in eyes, as soon as they started falling I wrapped both my arms around Leon, hugging him and laying my head on his chest.

Me(sobbing): I lost so many people that I loved in this world. I don't won't lose you Leon. You've been there for me ever since I met you. You were there for me when I was sad. You were there for me step by step, and you've been nothing but a father to me. I LOVE YOU LEON!

I began to sob in his chest until he wrapped his arms around me. Rubbing his hand on the back of my head shushing me to calm down.

Leon(soothing): It's okay Mike. I'm still here. I'm fine and I'm still alive. I ain't leaving you.

As soon as I began to calm down we ended our hug, but Leon still had both his hands on my shoulder. I looked at my left and saw Jill and Ada smiling at me and Leon. And I looked back at Leon and he was smiling at me.

Leon: Come on let's go home. I'm sure the virus was destroyed in the wreck. But I'll let our men handle that.

Man: Aww isn't this touching.

We looked at the wreckage and our eyes widened seeing Wesker on top of the wreckage with his jacket and shirt off. Without a scratch on him.

Me(frustrated): Oh my God! Don't you ever die?!

Wesker: I'm afraid not.

I got my gun out and pointed at him.

Me: Forget it. We can beat you.

Wesker: I'm afraid your wrong about about that.

He took a needle out that had a purple liquid in it. Which then I realize that it was the TGLPM virus. Then he inserted the needle into his neck and inject the virus inside of him. He began to twitch, soon his whole body began to twitch. His shoulder began to grow an eye, he began to get bigger, then his right arm turned into a claw, then his stomach began to grow 3 tentacle claws. Then his slicked hair began to form with his skin. This his eyes began to grow big and dark that his eyes looked like an alien. Then he finished morphing and let out a huge roar.

We all began to shoot at the large eye but it seemed to have done nothing. Then Wesker swung his claw at the plane wreckage tearing it out of the way. The tentacle claws were swinging right at us, we began to dodge the tentacles. Then Jill began to get closer to Wesker so she could shoot the eye but Wesker swung his claw hitting her, which sent her flying into a tree. One of the tentacles tried to hit me, so I jumped over then brought my knife down on the tentacle which was stuck to the ground. Wesker roared in pain, but then another tentacle claw pops out of his stomach headed straight for me until Chris jumped in front of me causing the claw to go into Chris's stomach.

Me(screams in terror): Chris!

The tentacle swing Chris off from it's tentacle and Chris landed on a tree. Jill regained consciousness and saw Chris, she ran to Chris to check on him while Leon, Ada, and I were handling Wesker. Then at the wreckage I saw a package of C4 with a detonator. That's when I began to have an idea.

Me(shouting): Leon hand me your knife!

Leon grabbed the knife and tossed it to me, I grabbed it and ran to the C4. I grabbed the C4 and the detonator. I put the detonator in my pocket and began to climb onto the wreckage with the C4 and the knife in my hands.

Leon(shouting): Mike what are you doing?!

Me(shouting): ENDING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

I began running and jumped off the wreckage heading towards Wesker, the plane was to get close to the eye grab on to his shoulder put the C4 in front of it and stab it with the knife to keep up their and blow it up once I got out of the blast radius. But as soon as I was falling to the eye I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I was floating in the air. I looked down and saw the claw tentacle inside of my stomach with blood coming out. Leon and Ada saw this in horror.

Leon and Ada(screams in terror): MIIIIIKKKEEE!

I was in so much pain I began to cough blood, so now it was time for Plan B. I through the C4 at the eye, then throw the knife at the C4 Which went through the C4, and into the eye. Wesker began to roar in pain, and move around with me. It hurt even more when he was moving. I got the detonator out of my pocket and press my thumb on the button.

Me: Choke on it.

I pushed the button and the blast pushed me away from Wesker, and I landed on the ground. I looked up and saw all of his body parts everywhere. I smiled and thank God in my head that Wesker was finally dead. Leon and Ada ran to me, Ada lifted my head up so I could be comfortable, while Leon pulled the claw out of my stomach. After he pulled the claw out of my stomach more blood began to come out. He put both hands on to keep me from bleeding to death. I was beginning to lose consciousness, and I could hear helicopter noises.

Leon(worried): Mike please stay with me okay? Help is almost here!

Me: Thank you Leon and Ada... for being there for me.

Ada(scared): Mike please stay with us.

I began to close my eyes.

Leon(shouting): Mike stay with me you hear! Stay with me!

Later...

I began to open my eyes, (again) I found my self in a gown which looked like you wear in a hospital (sorry I forgot what there called) I tried to get up but my stomach hurt. I pulled it up and saw bandages covering the wound I had from Wesker. I looked around and realized that I was in the hospital. Leon was sitting in a chair with his hand covering his eyes. Ada was right beside me, holding my hand.

Me(raspy): Leon? Ada?

Leon sat back up and looked at me with surprise and relief. Ada got up and smiled sadly at me. She had dried tears on her face, so she must've been crying.  
>Leon walked up and sat down on the other chair at the other side of the bed.<p>

Me: How long have I been out?

Leon: About a couple of days. Your injuries put you in a coma. But I have to tell you I'm glad your alright.

Ada(playfully): Idiot. Doing something like that nearly got you killed.

Me: I do it again if I have to.

Ada: You better not.

Me(worried): Wait a minute! What about Chris?! Is he alright?!

Leon: Don't worry Mike he's fine.

Me(relief): Thank God.

Leon: Mike I have some great news.

Me: What?

Leon: You see since you killed Wesker and the virus that was inside of him is destroyed. The government says that you don't have to become an agent anymore.

I felt disappointed when he said that. I was glad that I didn't have to become an agent, but that means I couldn't see Leon, Ada, Chris, or Jill anymore.

Me(disappointed): Oh that's great.

Leon(confused): What's the matter?

Me(disappointed): I'm glad I don't have to become an agent but that means I won't get to see you, Ada, Chris, or Jill again.

Leon and Ada looked at each other and grinned.

Leon(happy): I wouldn't bet on that kid.

I was confused when he said that.

Me(confused): What do you mean by that?

Leon(happy): Well yesterday Ada had a suggestion so me and her talked about it. And well since you've known us for almost a year, and you've been through so much and all. I was wondering how would you like to be a part of our family?

My eyes widened when he said that, my eyes began to water with tears of joy.

Me(choking up): You wanna adopt me?

Leon eye's began to water too.

Leon(choking up): Yes.

Me(Excited): Yes! I do!

Leon and Ada leaned forward me and hugged me, and I hugged them right back. Ada gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was so happy that I realized that I had a family!

**WHOOO! Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX, I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy that chapter. So the next chapter will be the last, so I'm gonna try to put that up as soon as I can. I'm gonna try to finish this story before Resident Evil 6 comes out! And to Residentkilla I tried to do my best on the fight so I hoped you liked it and thanks for the tip. Please send reviews and tell me what you think. I'll see y'all in... THE EPILOGUE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19 Epilogue

**Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX, this is the very last chapter of Luck. I wanna thank you guys for reading this and reviewing this. So I hope you will enjoy this last chapter. This story will be a flashback in this chapter. Have fun!**

The school bus stopped right in front of my house. I got up from my seat, and happily walked out of the bus.

Bus driver: Have a nice summer.

Me(happily): You too.

The bus drove off, and I began walking to my house. It had been 6 months ever since I killed Wesker. Since I killed Wesker, the government rewarded me by not becoming an agent anymore. So right after I recover the hospital, I testify to what happen at Squirrel City and told President Graham everything.  
>So now I live in a beautiful home instead of sleeping under the White House.<p>

I walked to the front door, I was about to put my hand on the door knob, until I stopped. I narrowed my eyes and smiled, then I did a back flip away from the door. As I landed I saw someone in front of me, the person turned around and it turned out to be Leon. He crossed his arms and smirk.

Leon(cocky): Not bad kid.

Me(cocky): Your not too bad yourself Leon.

Leon(cocky): Oh yeah. Well think again!

He charged at me and picked up by his shoulder, we were both laughing at each other. We went to the backyard, and he put me back on the ground. I got back up and jumped on his back wrapping my arms around his neck. We began laughing, and we both fell on the ground wrestling. We kept on wrestling until we heard a voice.

Voice: You two having fun.

We stopped wrestling and looked to our left and saw Ada smirking with her arms crossed, standing on the porch. She stepped off the porch, carefully which showed her having a big bump on belly. Her hand was on her belly rubbing it. You see after about a month ago when I moved in with Leon and Ada,  
>they umm... had a wonderful night. The next morning she told us that she was pregnant, and we were excited, especially me since this will be the first time I'll be a big brother. She's 5 months pregnant now and the baby is a boy. Leon and I got off from each other, and walked over to Ada. I walked close to her and she kiss me on the top of my head.<p>

Ada: How was your last day of school Mike?

Me(Happily): Great. I'm so glad I won't be having school for 3 months.

They both laughed and smiled at me.

Ada: Well you better help around the house cause Chris, Jill, Claire, and Bill will be here. Were gonna be having a barbecue.

Me(excited): Sweet!

We walked back on the porch with Leon helping Ada up the stairs, and walked inside. Leon helped Ada sit down on the couch and me and Leon got to work. You see Bill is Claire's boyfriend, who they have been dating for awhile. And as for Chris and Jill they are a couple now, so now that Ada is my mother, I began to flirt at Jill, while avoiding beatdowns from Chris. So I was working on the table outside, putting the tablecloth on and setting up the table while Leon cooked on the grill.

3 hours later...

Chris, Jill, Bill, Clair, Leon, Ada, and I were all eating and laughing outside on the porch. We were talking about all kinds of stuff, I sat between Leon and Chris and Jill was sitting on Chris's lap.

Chris: So how was your last day of school kid?

Me: Great.

Jill got up from Chris's lap to throw her plate away in the trash. As soon as she was close to the trash bag, she accidentally dropped it. She bent over to pick it up which showed her butt. I smirked and looked at it until I heard Chris.

Chris(threatening): You've got 10 seconds to look away or I'll beat you.

I looked away quickly and looked at Chris, he was glaring at me, until Jill came back to us. She was also glaring at me too.

Jill(frustrated): Kid I'm telling you if you don't stop doing stuff like that to me, I'm rip your eyes off.

Me: Sorry.

Chris(confused): And I don't get it you use to have a thing for Ada, why don't you just do that stuff for her?

Me: For crying out loud she's my mother, I would never do that to her.

Bill: So when did you began to have a thing for Jill.

Me: Well you see it was two weeks after Ada told Leon and I that she was pregnant...

(Flashback)

I just got off from the school bus, and walked to the backyard to see Ada laying down on a lawn chair wearing a yellow bikini. She looked at me and smiled.

Ada(nicely): Hi honey. How was school?

Me: Okay. What are you doing?

Ada: Oh I'm just tanning with Jill. She's in the bathroom putting her bikini on.

Me: Oh. Where's Leon?

Ada: Oh he's at a meeting, so he'll be back later.

I heard the slide door open, I looked at my left and saw Jill wearing a robe.

Jill: Hey Mike how was school?

Me: It was okay.

She walked to her lawn chair, about to sit down, until Ada spoke.

Ada: Mike could you please put some tanning lotion on my back?

Me: Of course.

Ada switched sides and laid on the lawn chair on her belly. I grabbed the lotion and squirted in my hands and rubbed the lotion on Ada's back.

Ada: Thank you sweetie.

Me: No problem.

I soon looked at Jill, and I saw her grinning.

Me(confused): What?

Jill: I'm sure you really enjoyed rubbing that stuff on her back huh?

She gave a wink at me, and I glared at her.

Me: Oh come on Jill she's my mom now! Doing and thinking about something like that is just sick.

Jill: Whatever.

Jill soon took off her robe, and my eyes widened. She had a sexy blue bikini which matched her curves. She soon laid down on her lawn chair, and began to tan. I walked up to her while I was blushing.

Me: Do you need me to rub lotion on you?

Jill looked at me with a questionably glance.

Jill: No I'm okay kid thanks.

I kept looking at her, and I couldn't stop. She sat back up, and took her sunglasses off.

Jill: Is there a problem kid?

Me(nervously): No.

Jill: Then why do you keep looking at me like that?

Me(nervously): Well I do think you look nice in that.

Jill: Oh... why thank you, it's really not that bad I got it at- wait a minute! You got a thing for me don't you?!

Me: No of course not.

Jill then smirked at me.

Jill: Tch! Whatever kid I don't care what you say but-

Jill's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

Jill: Hello? Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Right now? Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye.

She hanged up her phone.

Jill: I gotta go I'll see you later.

Ada and I waved goodbye to her, and I sat down on the lawn chair. It was silent until Ada spoke.

Ada: Do you have a thing for her?

Me: I guess so. She does look pretty hot in that bikini.

Ada(acting sad): Awww. What's wrong with me then?

Me: Hey I think you are beautiful okay. Besides your my mother now. It would be sick to just flirt with you.

I went back inside the house, and Ada was laying in the lawn chair smirking, and shaking her head.

Ada's thoughts: He's grown.

(End of Flashback)

Me: So that's how it happen.

After I told everybody that Leon and Chris busted out laughing. Then Jill glared at me again.

Jill(irritated): Well why me? You don't have a thing for Ada anymore. So all there's left is me and Claire. Why not Claire?

Then Claire gave me a sexy smile.

Claire(seductively): Yeah. Mike what's wrong with me. Don't you have a crush me.

I flinched, and backed away from Claire. Claire's mouth dropped and Leon and Chris were covering their mouth to keep from laughing after what I did.

Claire(angry): WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

Me: Uhh... you see. I'm into dark hair girls more, blondes are okay, but red headed people... yeah not a big fan.

Claire(angry): WHAT?!

I flinched, and backed away more from here until Chris spoke.

Chris(playfully): You might wanna run kid cause she is about to pounce on you.

I began to took off running, which caused Claire to chase after me. I was trying to apologize to her, but she kept screaming and yelling at me. Everybody on the porch laughed while Claire was chasing me around the house. And she chased me around the house for awhile.

4 hours later...

I was getting in my bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Until Leon and Ada came in.

Leon: So did you had a good day?

Me: Yeah it was great.

Ada: Okay. Well you sleep good okay?

Me: Okay.

She bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Leon and Ada walked to my door and was about to close it until they said,

Leon and Ada: Goodnight Mike.

Me: Goodnight Mom and Dad.

They both smiled at me and closed the door. I both my hands on the back of my head, closing my eyes, and smiling. I'm not a secret agent, Wesker's dead, I'm still alive, I have a beautiful home, and a family who loves me. That's when I knew my life was full of **Luck**

**THE END**

**WHOOOOOOOO! YEAH! I finished my story. I just wanna say thank you all who have read and reviewed my story. I plan making another story called "Why" I don't know when it will becoming out, but I really hope you enjoyed this story. Heck I plan on making a sequel for this story based on the Leon's campaign on Resident Evil 6. Well thanks for reading my story I will see yall in "Why".**


End file.
